The Darkest Day
by Tinkertwin'08
Summary: SEQUEL TO MURDER GONE WRONG! Edward left but there is more danger that Bella needs help with. With out the Cullens she could die. Will they return to help her? R
1. Prologue

It was a cold night and I was sitting by the fireplace in the living room watching the news to see what was going on all over

It was a cold night and I was sitting by the fireplace in the living room watching the news to see what was going on all over because I really haven't been out. There hasn't been anything that I can do. It was talking about something happening out in the sea when and important message came on.

"This just in. A family has been badly murdered and no one knows how has done this. This is what the family looked like before they were killed." I was about to flip the channel when a picture of the Cullen family came on the screen. I got up and got closer to the screen.

"They…can't die. That's like not possible." Tears were coming down my face now. "Well I guess this what he meant by please move on. I just can't believe that they would do that. It can't be right. No they wouldn't do that. They are and were the last family I had." I crumbled onto the floor the whole that was my heart now reopening. I couldn't believe that they would hurt themselves like this.

The alarm went off and I got up. I was already dressed so all I needed to know was where I had to go. I looked at the screen and saw that I was going down town. Another gang banger. I sighed and got in the car.

I drove down town ready for what ever came at me. I parked a mile away from where I was supposed to be and started walking with my gun already on me and my knives too. My hair was up and I was ready for what ever was to come at me. The whole gang banger thing was closer then I thought. Sooner then I thought and then I wanted I was being pulled into a fight. I threw punches left and right hurting as many people as I could. I had to be farther up into the fight into a building. I don't know why but it was like everyone was giving up or they were all just…I don't know but I swear someone is helping me. There just wasn't much of a fight going on.

I made it to where I had to be and began the walk I have been doing for a number of years. I was surprised to find out that the boss didn't have thugs. I knocked on the door and a quiet "Come in." came from the door. I walked in and the guy looked surprised.

"Wow you aren't a prick like every other guy." I said. He was about to say something but I pulled out my gun swerving the bullet and hitting him dead center of the four head. I sighed and started to walk down the stairs when I heard sirens.

"Shit." I muttered and headed out of the building. I had to run which was really easy even with these boots on. I knew the cops would come after me so I ran down an alley and hid.

I was behind a dumpster when I heard the siren come closer and closer. I was in a ball and lowered my head on my knees hoping that they wouldn't come farther. I heard the car stop and the door open. I don't know why but I was crying when I really shouldn't be. I came to do my job and that was killing which they won't like. I heard foot steps and heard them come closer and closer. If I was quiet enough I could run but I knew that if I was to move I would get caught. I felt someone close to me and heard knee's crack. I looked up and I couldn't even believe it. This person held out their hand and I just stared in disbelief.

"But…you're…dead. How?" I stumbled as more tears formed.  
I


	2. A moonless night

**The Darkest day  
Chapter One  
A moonless night  
ENJOY!!**

_"Never loose faith Bella. I will always love you. Please move on." It only made me want to die. But I cried my little heart out as proceeded to curl up farther and farther into the darkness._

**B.P.O.V.**

I sat there while the pain just over whelmed me. I no longer had any family. It was hard that they would leave. I guess Edward, the Cullen's, and I were just now meant to be. The only I have ever wanted was to have a happy family. I knew there were going to be things wrong with the relationship I just knew it. I really didn't spend a lot of time with Edward but I can't do anything about that when really my job is to protect.

The moon was bright and full but I was only covered in a dark, moonless night. There was too much pain in my body to do anything but weep. I know my father wouldn't like to see this.

"Bella..." I heard a soft whisper. I didn't want to look for fear that I would only be hurt more. I knew it was someone that wanted to help but I didn't want the help. I wanted to shiver away and die. The pain was too much for me and no assassin should feel this. I am a disgrace to be an assassin. We don't have and or show feelings. We are cold hearted but it comes with the job and you learn to live with it.

"Bella..." The whisper said again. I still refused to move. I didn't want to look up for fear that it was one of the Cullen's or even some how one of my friends.

"Bella..." I only cried. I think who ever was saying this was getting mad.

"Bella Marie Hanson Swan look at me this god damn minute!" The whisper(which wasn't a whisper now) yelled at me. I sat up and saw my father looking at me in pain.

"Father..." I just couldn't face him so I turned away. The next thing I know he was sitting next to me forcing me to look at him.

"Daddy...I...just...I don't know what to do anymore." I broke out in tears again. Some how he was a full ghost and was able to touch me like he materialized right in front of me.

"Bella my dear, this can happen. I am sorry that it had to happen to you. I never wanted you to feel this. It was hard for your mother and I but I will never know how we made it last. I never want to see you like this. It kills me to see you like this. Please don't feel the pain. There is a way to bloke it out." He said hugging me.

"Dad, this is just too much. I want to shiver away and die. The pain is too much and no assassin should feel this. I am a disgrace to be an assassin. We don't have and or show our feelings. We're cold hearted and it comes with the job and you just learn to live with it. But why? Why is it that I'm the only disgrace when it comes to being an assassin? Why is it that I'm the only one who can't control her feelings? Why am I the one who is always hurt? Why daddy? Why did it have to happen to me?" I said crying even harder.

"Bells you aren't a disgrace. So you're a soft hearted assassin. It does help. Being cold hearted isn't good. I know that you let your mother die and trust me if you knew some of the things that she has said then you wouldn know that she doesn't hate you. Bella please stop. It happens to everyone. Edward is just...he doesn't know what to do with a girl like you because he has never ever had to protect you. For once Bella, let some one else protect you. It doesn't show that you are weak. No more tears." He said. I looked at him.

"I let my own mother die because she hates the fact that I took after you. How is that not being cold hearted? I let the one I love slip away because I had to get whoever hurt you and killed you."

"Bella, your mother is really hurt that that was the last thing she told you. Please if you could hear some of the things she has said. Now she sees you like this...please talk to her." He said.

"Dad, she's dead. How can I?" I asked. He smiled.

"Same way you talk to me." I looked at him confused.

"You come when I need you, not when I call you." I said. He looked at me but at the same time past me.

"You're right but right now you need both of your parents." He smiled and pointed to my other side. I looked over to see my mother sitting next to me crying. I can't believe that she would actually want to see me.

"Mom..." I said. She was smiling.

"Bella...I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know that you were serious when you said for him to kill me. I was shocked at the fact that you are an assassin and the fact that you probably have more knowledge then anyone I know besides your father. I never wanted to see my little girl grow up to be what her father is. I'm really sorry for what I said. I know I hurt you bad." She started crying and it only mad me cry even more. We were hugging and I just... I don't know.

"Mom, I'm sorry for letting you die. I never meant to do that. I love you so much and I need you more then ever." She looked at me in confusion.

"I love you too baby but what's wrong? The strongest girl I know shouldn't be in tears." She said. She was now the mother that I loved.

"Edward and the whole family left." It only made me hurt more and now the tears were thick.

"Why? Did they tell you?" I shook my head as I just hugged her tighter.

"They didn't really say much just that they were leaving. Mom I have never hurt so much in my life. Please mom, make the pain go away." I said.

"Oh dear." I knew she was looking at Charlie with a look of concern on his face. I knew he would be shrugging because he was never really good with stuff like this.

"I know Edward loves you. Call him and try to talk to him. If he doesn't pick up then just leave him a message. It will get across if you do it just right." I knew my father was smiling because it has happened to them once before. My mother left my father before they really left and she felt really bad so she sung him a song saying that she was sorry and that she wished that he would forgive her and he did. That night they made me and I didn't need to know that but oh will what can I say.? They're parents.

"Okay I will." I said. I felt my mother slip away. I looked over at my father and he was fiding slowly too.

"Bella we love you but we have to go now. We will always be here when you need us. Don't be afraid to call." And with that they were now a cloud as they left.

I sat there and the next few hours I cried. Cried for my mother, for my father, for my friends, and for Edward. I finally decided to make that call.

It was around three in the morning and I knew I had to do it some time. I called and he didn't pick up. There wasn't any messeage or anything just a beep. I took a deep breath and almost broke out crying and hung up but instead I calmed down and left him a message.

"I know you don't want to talk to me but please hear me out before you go and delete this.

You fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images

You sang me spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images

And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy for you  
To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do." With the end of the song I hung up hoping that he got the whole message and that he could forgive me. I crawled on the couch again and went slowly to sleep...dreaming a sleepless night...

**Okay yes it was sad.  
Song that Bella sang to Edward was Almost lover by A Fine Frenzy.**  
Review and you will get more!


	3. A Frightful Fight

**The Darkest day  
Chapter Two  
A frightful fight  
ENJOY!!**

_I crawled on the couch again and went slowly to sleep...dreaming a sleepless night..._

I woke up to the bright California sun in my eyes. I moaned and got up. I figured I could go and clear my head by swimming in the ocean or go check the computer for anything knew. I know there is something some where where I am needed. I walked into my dads old office and pulled a book down. It opened a door and I placed my hand on the scanner for it to of course scan. Then I had to dial in a code as the think door slid open. I sighed and walked in as the door closed behind me. I walked down the long little walk way and to tell you the truth I think my dad was obsessed with batman because the lab looks like the bat cave.

"Good morning Ms. Bella." Janice, the all knowing computer, said.

"Good morning Janice. What do you have for me?" I asked sitting in a chair and grabbing a fresh cup of coffee that was waiting for me. I think Janice knew that I was going to be down. The screen went to a map and was searching around. I waited a little drinking my coffee when the screen started beeping.

"Gang fight up town again. It looks to be in Seattle. I didn't know that they had gangs in Washington." She said. I could tell if she had a face then it would look a little confused.

"I don't know think they do. I think its stupid kids getting their selves in trouble." I said getting up.

"Then what's a gang?" She asked.

"The same thing only some have adults and some wine up having brains in the end that hadn't been blown out yet." I smiled and walked out with a file in my hand that she managed to print out.

"See you later." I called.

"Bye." Was all I heard and I think there was more. I went to my room and showered. I knew I needed it too. I could tell somehow besides my hair sticking to my scalp. I was really enjoying the shower but I knew needed to go. I sighed and got out, dried off, got dressed and headed for my car. I knew as soon as I got home I was going to go for a swim. Thats if I get home at a decent hour. Knowing me I might but I really don't think so.

I hopped in not really wanting to go but I know I have to. Its my job to protect all over the world. Sooner or later I'm going to get to go out of the country and I dont mean to Alaska or Hawaii, which is really pretty, I mean some different country or Continent... and sooner or later the major boss was going to call and find out that Charlie is dead.

I drove at top speed pressing that purple button, wait its blue, (different car, I forgot! used it too much) and sped off heading into some really pretty land. I pushed a yellow button and a screen popped up. It was my own little big computer in the car.

"Morning Charlie." The computer, Carl, said.

"Sorry Carl it's Bella. Charlie died."

"Oh well morning Bella." I sighed. Every car had its own little computer in it. Mine was Emma but my car got blown up by some fuck heads.

"Morning. So whats going on with this gang in Seattle. I'm sure Janice filled you in with what I'm doing." I said speeding up a little.

"Yes she has. You have about 10 miles left. It will be in the back of town and in an alley way. I'm sorry about your father." Carl said.

"It's okay. So my guess is we have to go at a normal speed?" I said sadly slowing down.

"Yes you do. It should be the third right so stop here. You're only about a few minutes away." Did I tell you the car was fast and I loved it. I parked, thanked Carl, got out with everything ready to go, and started walking. Carl was right and I really wasn't that far away. I turned a corner and the fight was in view. I sighed and walked into the fight.

I looked around and I was right, it was a bunch of kids being stupid and getting there ass in trouble. I stood there for a bit seeing if any of them were going to say anything with a hot girl in really tight clothes was staring at them...nothing.

"Um..." I said clearing my throat. They all turned and looked at me with guns pointed...even though their mouths were wide open.

"Wow. Little kids know how to point a gun..." I got really sexual. "...the question is do you know how to shoot the gun?" The next thing I know I've bullets coming at me. I smiled and jumped flipping backwards and it was like everything was in slow mo because I could see the bullets just barely miss me. I landed with my legs out in a low stance**(N.A. I know the word I'm looking for just can't spell it.))**waiting for them to do something. They stared at me as I slowly drew my gun. I remember seeing in the file that they were all wanted. I smiled a wicked smiled as my gun came into view. I knew they wanted to run but I stopped them.

"Oh boys I was just going to show you how I shoot a gun." They froze in place looking at me closely.

"I know you, you're Charlie the assassin's daughter." One of them said. My eyes got wide as my gun was now in front of me ready to shoot and I was so close until one of them said something else.

"Bella, don't. It's me Jake." Jake came into view and I dropped my gun falling to my knee's crying. Everyone of them ran over to me making sure I'm okay.

"Bella." Jared said **(the wolf I think)**.

"Bella whats wrong?" Paul said.

"Bella what happened to you?" Sam said but I didn't answer any of them.

"Bella what happened to you?" Jake asked. I looked at him not meaning to have a glare but mainly because they didn't know.

"Guys Charlie's died." All of their faces were in shock. But Jake for some reason was the only one who really stood out. It's like he was waiting for this.

"Jake I really think I should go tell Billy about this. Assassin or no he was still his best friend." They looked at me and I just sighed. "Edward isn't here. Even if he was I wouldn't let him come." They helped me up and I was soon in a four bare hug. I smiled and held back tears.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Everyone single one of them said at the same time. I laughed because it was just lost from everyone. It was a sea of screwed up words!

"Lets get back to Jakes." Sam said.

"Okay let me go get my car. I'll meet you there...actually I could beat you too." Jake smiled and I knew the way they were taking.

"We'll see about that." Paul said. I walked back to the car and hopped in.

"Carl we are going some where else." I turned the key(yes I can leave the keys in the car no one sees that too) and sped off. I arrived at Billy's house to see that I was the first. I rung the door bell and Billy looked at me then at what I was wearing.

"Well it's nice to see you Bella. Jake went out with the crew just a little bit ago." He said.

"I know I met up with him and he said wait here." I said smiling a little.

"Well please come in." He opened the door and I walked in as we sat there talking about random things. We talked about how it was in California and I asked about everything going on here. I heard the guys outside. They thought they won. I hit the car and even if I didn't they don't know what it looks like.

"Yeah man we won." Embry said(yes he's here).

"Shows that girl that we're faster then her car and we even made a pit stop." I continued to talk to Billy and just smiled.

"We should have made a..." Jared trailed off as they all walked in to see me there. I stood up and just smiled bigger.

"You know for wolves you're pretty stupid. I would have heard Billy and I talking before I jumped to conclusions. I hit the car...love being me!" I smiled bouncing my shoulders.

"Hey Bella did you have something to tell Billy." Sam said. I turned around and looked at Billy.

"Um...Billy...Charlie died and so did the people that caused him to die. It happened a few days back and I can't have any thing big about his death because he's an assassin." The room started to go sideways as my eyes filled up with tears as I was soon placed on the couch with Jake still holding me. I looked back up at Billy.

"Renee is dead and so is Phil. I don't know how he died but my mother was stabbed and my father went into a seizure after we got blown up. I'm fine but I have no family now. Edward and all of the Cullen's left and I don't know why. I have the castle but only stay in a few rooms. I have taken over Charlie's business and started to change things. Before he died Charlie was severly hurt and it took him a while to recover. The guys who tried to have me and him killed. They set a bomb the way Charlie and I run. No one knew about it and I only broke my leg. Charlie was in a coma but went into shock. I love him and miss him much and I'm sorry that none of you guys could say goodbye. I never had the chance to say something to him but when I did I knew he heard me." I started crying more and Billy left the room. I soon felt Jake's arms around me tighter as I turned and hug him back. My eyes were closed tight picturing the family that I had lost and because of my really good hearing I could hear everyone crying and felt Jake's tears...and that was the first night that I had spend the night with a house full of wolves...silently remebering a frightful fight...


	4. A New Love

**The Darkest day  
Chapter Three  
A New Love  
ENJOY!!**

**_REALLY IMPORTANT READ!!_**

**Okay I'm happy for everyone reading but I want you guys to know that this is a sequel. If you get confused please go to my profile and read _Murder Gone Wrong_ and things should be clear. I don't want people to get confused. Sorry for the long wait I was on Vacation and I'm not sure what is going to happen before the big thing. I can't tell you...I can only tell like two people and you should know who you are.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews!!**

**OOO**

_and that was the first night that I had spent the night with a house full of wolves...silently remembering a frightful fight..._

I woke up in a small house with the sun in my eyes. It was strange that there was sun in Washington. It was always raining and I knew if Edward was here he would be out hunting. Hell all the Cullen's would be. I sat up stretching and sighing. I looked out the window just thinking about the Cullen's and my now dead family. The Cullen's may be still alive but to me they are dead. They are no longer in my family and are considered a family. I know the Blacks and the whole pack will accept me in there family but I don't know If I could do that. It would be too hard. I wouldn't know if they would leave. It hasn't been the first time that Jacob has hurt me and I know I hurt him by taking Edward instead of him but now I don't want a family. It puts me through too much pain. Living through the happiness then letting it be ripped apart. There is nothing I can do. It really does hurt.

Thinking about all of this made me go back into tears. I looked around to see a bunch of half naked guys on the floor sleeping. I silently cried not wanting to wake them up. A small cry let out and Jake was soon next to me, wrapping me in a hug. I hugged him back crying still silently.

"I'm sorry if I woke you Jake." I said into his shoulder blade.

"It's okay. I knew sooner or later you would wake up with tears. I was just waiting. Come on lets go for a walk before you wake everyone up. You don't want to do that, trust me." I smiled and we headed out the door. We walked in silence, in the woods, and soon we were at the beach.

"Jake you don't have to do this. I need to start heading home anyway." I said. We were slowly walking and I had taken off my shoes that way the water could brush over my feet.

"I know but I figured you would need help and why not now. You are away from everywhere that can give you memories of the Cullen's and your family, so I will try to help you beyond belief." Jake said. His hands were in his pockets and was walking farther into the water then me...and he was still half naked. What a lovely sight and boy I'm not lying.

"Jake...did you forget that I grew up here. I was born here, Charlie lived her, my mother lived her, and the Cullen's lived here...this place holds too many memories. It's like going back to any house I used to live in now. Everything is just a painful memory." I said looking down trying to hide the tears from Jake. He moved my head with one finger to look at him and there was no hiding the tears now.

"Bella I want you to know that I am here for you. Hell the whole pack is. They're waiting for you to come back and be apart of it again. I know it will be hard but maybe I can help like last time. I helped until he came back and now you have no way of knowing. We know that you won't go jump off a cliff (we made that mistake last time), so you could just relax and be a dog girl instead of a cat girl. I know I would be tired of Rajah after all that time with her." I looked at him with a 'really?!' look on my face. He smiled innocently and I just shook my head.

"Jake you're a dog. I don't expect you to like nor have cats. Rajah is awesome though. I'm shocked at myself that I didn't bring her." I said smiling at the thought of them all fighting. It was a rather funny sense.

"Ha-ha Bella, come on." We walked over to the cliffs and started to climb. I didn't need help like last time and beat him up there. It was strange to beat a wolf. It was funny some how. I was laughing and I couldn't stop.

"Bella what's so funny?" Jake said sitting on a broken log. I was on the floor laughing.

"I never...thought...that I...Isabella Marie Harford Swan...would beet...a wolf." I said in between fits of laughter. Jacob came over and picked me up. That's when I noticed that I was hysterical and not really laughing. He sat down with me still in his arms and started rocking me back and forth. I stopped laughing and just broke out crying. They were thick sobs and Jacob didn't say anything and just started shacking. I looked up managing to stop crying to see that Jacob was shacking and I didn't know why. It wasn't because he was crying it was his shack when we gets mad and turns into a wolf. I realized that and jumped up out of his arms in time as he exploded into a wolf. I looked at him scared and confused.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked. He headed toward me then his head snapped toward the woods to the right. I looked at them then looked back at him. He was growling and when I looked back there was Victoria coming out of the woods. I snapped into a fighting poison and just glared at her. I knew that if Jake could talk right now he would...but he couldn't so I had to do the talking...which gets annoying when you have to do it all the time.

"What the hell do you want Victoria?" I said placing my hand behind my back. That's right I slept with all my weapons on me. It was the comfiest but I didn't have the best night of sleep.

"I came for Edward." She hissed. Her voice was rather annoying. Her firey red hair had twigs in it and I had to really try not to laugh.

"Well sorry, he is no longer here and even if he was he isn't allowed on La Push territory. I'm sorry I couldn't help you but please bring your bitch ass back again because everyone is _dying_ to see you." I exaggerated. She snarled at me and I whipped my hand back and forth in disgust.

"Ew! Someone had too many humans. You could really use a tick tack. Why don't I go back to the house and get you some?" I said. She grew angrier and angrier by the second.

"No need." The next thing she is flying at me and I just smiled an evil smile. Jacob was flying out after her and I couldn't allow that.

"Jacob back. This is my fight not yours." I called out and jumped in front of him as he fell to the ground. He looked at me and I gave him a stern look. "Get the pack." He nodded and ran off. Victoria was a bit away and she was just smiling at me. I smiled back and dared her to come at me. She jumped in the air and was headed straight toward me. I jumped up and kicked her hard in the jaw and sent her flying back. I landed perfectly still in my boots. I love my boots. She had a huge cut along her jaw and I could tell it was broken. I smiled and just stood there. She was beyond pissed off. It was like steam was coming out from her ears. I wiped my hand around and made a disgusting face again.

"Don't think too hard babe, your making it foggy." I said. It was really funny to see this. She jumped up again and so did I. We were like constantly in the air, like we never landed. I kicked, punched, all this crap and finally I had enough and whipped out my knife. I sliced her head off and we both landed on the ground. I sighed and just thought..._another day's work_. I tore her body and set her on fire watching the purple smoke. I turned around to see all the guys with their mouths wide open. I raised an eyebrow and I guess they saw the whole fight.

"Another day's work." I said walking over to the log and sitting there. They were still in shock but was soon shook out of it.

"You just killed a vampire." Paul said. I looked at him and just slightly smiled.

"I was engaged to a vampire." I said. I turned back around and all the pack was in front of me now.

"You mean are." Embry said. I looked at him funny and he pointed at my third left finger. _He took it and placed the ring where it will always and forever remain on my third finger. _That day flashed through my head and _where it will always and forever remain on my third finger _was repeating in my head. I sighed and looked at my hand. I took off the ring and the whole ripped open but I didn't let it escape to my face.

"Not anymore." I put the ring in my pocket and hid my tears that now filled my body with pain.

"Well..." Sam said and all but one left. Jacob. He came over and sat next to me.

"I'm really sorry Bella." He said.

"It's not your fault." I said looking at him. Our faces were very close together and with a slight movement our lips could touch.

"I want to help." Our heads were very slowly moving closer and closer.

"There isn't anything you can do." I said. Our eyes were getting closer and closer to closed.

"But maybe we could..." He never did finish as his lips were soon on mine with our eyes closed and kissing back and forth. It was like a new beginning but only better...A new love...

**OOO**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review:**

**0-5:When I feel like it**

**5-10: whenever**

**10-15:friday**

**15-20: thursday**

**20-25:wednesday**

**25-30:tommorrow**


	5. A New Beginning

**The Darkest day  
Chapter Five  
A New Beginning  
ENJOY!!**

**I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter. I'm going to let up with the whole review thing but I won't stop pushing it. What can I say? I'm a writer that wants to know how the story is. I NEED YOU GUYS TO TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT WITH JAOCB AS HER LOVER OR NO! I WILL CHANGE IT IF I HAVE TO.**

**OOO**

_"But maybe we could..." He never did finish as his lips were soon on mine with our eyes closed and kissing back and forth. It was like a new beginning but only better...A new love..._

We broke apart from the kiss and just stared into each other's eyes. I knew that I shouldn't do this but didn't Edward want to me to move on and forget him? Well this is a start...expect for the ring in my pocket that felt like a ton. The whole in my chest hurt more then getting blown up and shot at. Why did this have to hurt so much? I don't think I will ever know. And to tell you honestly I didn't want to know. Right now I had a new love and his name is Jacob Black. The little kid that I grew up with that has helped me through a lot of things.

"Bella..." he whispered. I didn't want to hear what ever he was going to say so I just shut him up by giving him a kiss. I pulled away leaving Jacob wanting more. He opened his eyes slowly and gazed me.

"Your eyes..." He said. He placed a hand on my cheek rubbing his thumb slightly. "They are...so beautiful...Bella...I don't think I have ever seen you glow this much." He smiled and I could only smile back. It hurt to hear that but I knew that over time something was going to happen and something big. I sighed and looked away. He placed his hand under my chin and moved my head making me look at him.

"Bella...please tell me what's wrong." He said in almost a pleading tone. I sighed again and looked away with my eyes. I couldn't stand to see the happiness in his eyes that weren't reflecting in mine. It hurt. With all that had reflected with Edward's and my eyes it was too hard. He wanted me to look at him the way I had with Edward. Why does this have to be so hard?

I stood up and walked over to the edge looking out at the sunset. It was weird how much time had past. I don't even know what time I woke up. I don't even know how long we have been here. I always have to keep track of time because of what I do. Why is that every time I fall in love, time slips away?

I didn't hear Jake get up or even him walk away. (That is bad that my senses aren't as good right now.) He was standing by me and placed his hand in mine...a place that should be cold...not warm...then why does it feel so right?

"Bella, what's going on?" He asked. He was looking at me I could feel it. I couldn't look at him though. I sighed angrily and let go of him and walked toward the edge a bit. "What? What did I do wrong?" He asked. I knew he was hurt and I didn't like that.

"Jake it's not you...it's just...ugh! I need to go." I said walking away. He was hurt and hurt bad. He grabbed my wrist and I tried to pull back. He pulled me and spun me so I was facing him.

"Isabella Swan tell me what is wrong this instant." Now he was mad.

"It's not you Jake. It really isn't. I think that is the most honest thing I have ever told you. It really isn't you. I just need to think. I need to clear my head and get away. If that means going out and killing the people who shouldn't be alive then fine, I will. I can't take it anymore. I want to start a new beginning with you but I'm in so much pain I can't do it anymore. I can't take the pain." Tears welled over my control and shock ran through Jake's face.

"Bella at least talk about it please. It hurts to see you in this pain." He said. I had my hand back now.

"If only some one told Edward that." He just stared at me and I stared back. "Sorry Jake." I ran toward the edge of the cliff and I knew as soon as he saw me run he knew where I was going.

"Bella, wait, no, STOP." he yelled at me. I jumped off the cliff, my body straight and my arms out. The air that was coming at me was like something never before. I don't have a death wish I swear, I just wanted to feel something I have never felt before. The adrenaline of jumping off a cliff. I don't think I want to die yet and that triggered in my head. The scream filled my mouth and came out taking all my breath out of me.

I hit the water in a dive and felt the pressure as I went down and down, holding my breath as long as I could.

**OOO**

J.P.O.V.

Bella jumped off the cliff and I watched in terror. I could jump after her but there was no way to get her and or I away from that fall. I couldn't believe she just did that. I mean I know she loves adventure and all but that is a death wish right there. I would wish for that too if I had no family. But she does. And a minute ago it was right in front of her. If only she could see that the pack and everyone else loves her. She doesn't need a cold hearted vampire to make her happy. She can have a warm hearted, fluffy, teddy bear, like me! Okay that I thought too much of!

I walked over to the edge listening to her scream and watched her small splash in the water. I sighed and walked back, running full speed and jumped in after her. She would get crushed by the current. There was only one problem...well two...I can get crushed and I can't see her anywhere.

**OOO**

B.P.O.V.

The water felt great and extremely cold. I don't think I have ever done anything like this and to tell you honestly it's cool. I heard a splash and turned around to see Jacob coming after me. I looked at him in confusion as he was soon by me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up to the surface. We broke and he started swimming to shore with me still in his grip.

"Jake..." I tried to grasp out. But I couldn't; everything around me turned black as I felt myself slip back and forth with being awake and about to die of sleep. I heard the waves and soon felt something warm carrying me. I could here sand being stepped on, which is a weird sound, and soon felt it on me. Why was Jake putting sand on me? I was about to slip back to sleeping when I felt something warm on my lips and could feel air going into my legs. Why was Jacob giving me CPR? I felt myself slip back to being awake and feeling the pounding on my chest. But I still couldn't see. Everything was black and that wasn't good. I was awake and didn't slip back to sleeping.

I felt something come up and I was soon on my side letting water come out from my lungs. I wasn't under that long though, how could I drown?

"Bella...Bella...are you there?" Jacob asked rubbing my hair back like a parent does to a little kid. I was back on my back and knew that my eyes were open. Spots were covering my vision and Jake was coming in to picture.

"Jake..." I said but threw up more see water. Oh that so hurt. I rolled back moaning in pain from throwing up. I hated doing that. It made me feel weak, helpless, and just not right.

"Isabella Swan I never want to see you jump off a cliff again, do you hear me?" Jake yelled at me. I tried to sit up and he held me in his arms.

"Yeah Jake I did. You were right in my ear." I said weakly. I smiled a little and his face was hurt that I just did that. The smile faded and I looked away.

"Thanks Jake for getting me out. It wasn't a death wish. I need to get home." I said standing up. He let me go and I walked away. I had stumbled a little and was surprised that he didn't come help me. I guess he knew that I needed to be alone. I looked back and waved to see him staring at me with the same hurt expression as he had almost all day today. My face fell and it stayed like that. I got back to my car and hopped in turning on the heat. I didn't pack a change of clothes and of course I wasn't thinking about drowning today.

"Well hello Bella." Carl said popping up on screen.

"Sorry Carl I'm not in the mood to talk." I said getting on the freeway.

"Just like you father." I pushed the button and he was soon gone. I sighed enjoying the silence that followed it. I need silence and some now. I drove home with the night sky as my only thought.

**OOO**

**I hope you liked it. **

**Review:**

**0-5: when ever**

**5-10: a week**

**10-15: saturday**

**15-20: tomorrow**


	6. A Little Surprise at the Door

**The Darkest day  
Chapter Six  
A little surprise at the door  
ENJOY!!**

**Sucks to wait doesn't it. Well I don't feel bad about it either. Told you I'm not going to deal with this no reviews. Well let's continue this...**

**OOO**

_"Just like you father." I pushed the button and he was soon gone. I sighed enjoying the silence that followed it. I need silence and some now. I drove home with the night sky as my only thought._

I got home and walked in tired at hell. I wanted to tell someone I was home but no one was home. Yes I was but I felt empty. Very...very...empty. That rock that was in my pocket felt like a ten pound weight. I sighed heavily and walked toward my room. I pulled my hair from my pony tail and walked in. I started taking out my weapons and stripping out of my clothes. I threw my weapons all over my bed (not a good idea), and took off my long sleeve turtle neck. I had a black tank top on underneath that. The long sleeved shirt covered all the scars that I had. My father was always known for his scars and I develop that too. It really isn't something good to have because if people know about your family then they know who you are and that's not good.

I walked into my bathroom and filled up my bath tub. I took off my boots, stripped out of my pants, took of my shirt and grabbed a towel, my ipod, a nice book, and finished stripping down. I got in my tub and relaxed down a little in it. I placed my head phones in my ear and picked up my book. It was a really good book. It was about a person who survived the Holocaust. I had a long lost family member who was in the Holocaust and I want to hear everyone else story. She had told me hers before she died. Well really I just read the book. My father told me the story.

I was listening to some sad songs that helped me read the book. My bath was relaxing and warm. The book was really interesting and extremely sad. I was about in the middle of the book and the saddest thing ever to put in a book was the part I was reading...

_"The Oberkapo was arrested on the spot. He was tortured for weeks on end, in vain. He gave no names. He was transferred to __Auschwitz__. And never heard from him again. _

_But his young pipel remained behind, in solitary confinement. He too was tortured, but he too remained silent. The SS then condemned him to death, him and two other inmates who had been found to possess arms. _

_One day, as we returned from work, we saw three gallows, three black ravens, erected on the Appelplats. Roll call. The SS surrounding us, machine guns aimed at us: the usual ritual. Three prisoners in chains-and, among them, the little pipel, the sad-eyed angel._

_The SS seemed more preoccupied, more worried, than usual. To hang a child in front of thousands of onlookers was not a small matter. The head of the camp read the verdict. All eyes were on the child. He was pale, almost calm, but he was biting his lips as he stood in the shadow of the gallows._

_This time, the Lagerkapo refused to act as executioner. Three SS took his place._

_The three condemned prisoners together stepped onto the chairs. In unison, the nooses were placed around their necks._

_"Long live liberty!" shouted the two men._

_But the boy was silent_

_"Where is merciful God, where is He?" someone behind me was asking._

_At the signal, the three chairs were tipped over._

_Total silence in the camp. On the horizon, the sun was setting/_

_"Caps off!" screamed the Lageralteste. His voice quivered. As for the rest of us, we were weeping._

_"Cover you heads!"_

_Then came the march past the victims. The two men were no longer alive. Their tongues were hanging out, swollen and bluish. But the third rope was still moving: the child, too light, was still breathing..._

_And so he remained for more than half an hour, lingering between life and death, writhing before our eyes. And we were forced to look at him at close range. He was still alive when I passed him. His tongue was still red, his eyes not yet extinguished._

_Behind me, I heard the same man asking:_

_"For God's sake, where is God?"_

_And from within me, I heard a voice answer:_

_"Where He is? This is where-hanging here from this gallows..."_

_That night, the soup tasted of corpses." _**(You need to read this. I did not make that part up. It came out of a book called Night by Elie Wielsel. He was apart of the Holocaust and wrote a booking of what happened when he was there. I could and never will make something up as heart breaking as this. I want you all to know that I didn't write this.) **I finished that chapter and placed the book down as tears ran down my cheeks. I could no longer read for now. It will take me a long time just to finish this book just like it did for the other ones.

I got out a wrapped myself in my towel. I unplugged the tub and sat on the edge. I cried my heart out at the thought of one of my family members went through that herself. I couldn't take reading that. It is way too sad.

I heard the door open and I got up not caring that I was still crying about that. Someone was in my house who wasn't welcome. I walked over to my bathroom door, still wrapped in my towel just to point out, wanting to hurt who ever was breaking into my house. I took a deep breath even though the tears still flowed down my face-the images of the things that happened didn't leave my head. I opened my door and the air was taken away from me.

"Jake..." My voice broke at the sight of him. He had on a huge grin and was just goofy looking. I just stood there letting the tears fall as I looked at him with a blank look. His face fell as he saw the tears roll down my face.

"Oh Bella..." he came over and hugged my tight. I hugged him back and cried a little. He picked me up and sat me down on the bed. Had he noticed that I was in a towel?!

"Bella...I'm sorry. You don't need to cry about him anymore. I'm here to protect you and I won't ever let anyone hurt you again. Please Bella understand that." He said. I knew he thought I was crying because of Edward. "Edward really isn't worth it. You can have so much better and you know that you are always a family member to the pack. Please Bella no more tears." He said pulling back to wipe them from my face. I looked at him with the face.

"Say something Bella." He said shaking me a little bit.

"Jake stop. I wasn't even thinking about him until you mentioned him. I was reading a book about the Holocaust and the part made me cry. I'm only crying harder because I had family members who survived that. You need to know that I wasn't think about him and I don't plan on it. He is out of my life and you are in it now. So thanks for the little surprise but what are you doing here anyway?" I asked removing his hands from me.

"Well you didn't look too good and I followed you home. By the way do you ever stop for anything?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head at him.

"Jake I barely need to with Charlie's car. Why did I wear you out?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Yes you did actually. I would have come to your car door but I had to stop to catch my breath. I can't remember a time when I had to run that fast or that long for that matter. Why did you rush off?" He asked placing his hand on mine. He really couldn't see that I was in a towel.

"I had to get home for one and two I almost drowned today so I needed to get clean." I said looking down at my towel. He looked down too and blushed a deep red for someone who is so tan.

"I'll let you get dressed. I'll be in the kitchen...if I can find it." He said walking out and looking around. I smiled and got off the bed.

"It's down the hall to the right." I said. He turned and smiled then closed my door. I sighed walked back into my bathroom and grabbed my book and Ipod. I set both on my nightstand and walked over to my closet. I pulled out the usual, grabbed jeans, a tank top and set them on my bed. I grabbed my brush and looked out the window sitting on my window seat. I don't think Jake found the kitchen and instead he found the stairway that went straight to the water. His shirt was soon off and he jumped in the water. He was like a little kid when it came to the water. It was a funny sight to see. I smiled at him then got a bit heated. He wasn't the only one who had followed me. The whole pack was here and Billy was just sitting there on the beach.

I finished brushing my hair and got dressed. I grabbed my bathing suit instead and a pair of soffee's I had lying around. I didn't want to go swimming but at least I could sit out there and tan.

I walked down the stairs and everyone looked up at me. Jake smiled.

"Hey Bella!" They all said. Billy was sitting there with his fingers locked together and was just staring off into space.

"Hey guys." I said. I sat down next to Billy and relaxed down to tan.

"Why don't you join them?" Billy asked. I opened one eye and saw that he was still looking at the sea.

"Because I've had enough of a swim today. I just need time to relax." I said taking a relaxing breath. We were like that for a long time and I moved on to my back when I heard a thunder of growls. I jumped up to see all of the guys now in their wolf form. I looked over to see no one coming but there was something that was bothering that hell out of them.

"Change now. No one is hear." I yelled at them. Sam looked at me with a 'are you crazy?' look. I gave him a stern look at he shook his head. He looked at the rest of the gang and nodded. They all started changing back.

"Care to explain what that was about?" I asked getting up and setting my hands on my hips. I was mad and I don't know why.

"There are vampires around." Sam said in a commander voice.

"And who would that be?" I asked still giving him the same look.

"The Cullen's." He spat. I felt pain but controlled it. I knew they left. I heard them leave. There is no way they are here.

"Well you're wrong. They all left. I've got camera's everywhere-literally- and they aren't hear. I know because I would have been informed about it. So stop and go back to playing in the water. I have to go check the monitors." I said turning and heading back into the house. I walked over to my office now, and was happy that no one followed. I unlocked the door and walked in_. Is it possible that they are moving too fast for the camera's to see and that they are just staying in one of the other wings_?

"Janice camera's please." She didn't respond and just showed me the screen. I looked at all and there was nothing. I looked down and then glanced back up. I saw a figure in the south wing. I double taked and looked at it more closely. If I was to blink I would have missed the whole thing. There was blur's and they stopped. I saw something I thought I would never see again.

The Cullen's...and they were smiling...


	7. The argument worth fighting for

**The Darkest day  
Chapter Seven  
The argument worth fighting for  
ENJOY!!**

**Hoped you like the last chapter. It's not where they come back...if I let them come back...anyway! let's continue!!**

**OOO**

_The Cullen's...and they were smiling..._

My heart dropped from my chest as I stared at them on my screen. It wasn't lying. I have felt like I was being watch the whole time they left but i always thought it was my mother and father. New tears started to form at the corner of my eyes. They weren't tears of sadness. No they were tears of rage. I sighed heavily flaring my nostrils and stormed out of the office locking the door behind me. I walked out of the office and into the main foyer walking my "bitch walk" as I passed the pack.

"Hey Bella, where you going?" Jake said walking toward me.

"Rajah come." I said. The rather large cat jumped from the top of the stairs as Jake and the pack backed up.

"Don't follow me. If you do you're dead." I said walking down the south hall remembering that they were in the smaller south hallway library. Rajah was keeping great pace with me and I_ know _Alice has already seen so she told them to hide. I ran down the hallway happy that I didn't have heels otherwise they would have been out of the house by now.

Rajah was like jogging and she sped up. I guess she knew that they were trying to run. I picked up my pace quietly as she let out a roar. I guess they were pissing her off. We stopped rather quickly in the library and Rajah almost slid into the fire place that was going.

"Hm...the pack just got here, I never go in here...so why would a pack of vampires need a fire?" I thought out loud. No one bothered to move. I knew they were hidingbecause Rajah was ready to pounce. I waited thinking maybe one could get the balls to get out.

"That's it..." I said under my breath. "One..." I said raising my voice. "...why the hell are you guys in my house? Two you can hide from me. Three you can't hide from Rajah. And four you can't kind your asses from the camera's so get some balls and face me you coward assholes." I said rather bitchy. Rosalie was the first to come out with a pissed off expression all over her face. My face turned stone and my heart froze. No way in hell does she deserve my love.

"So we're assholes now?" She asked. Her face was stone but mine had killer written all over it.

"Do you really want to pick a fight with me you sassy bitch?" He face would have gotten red if it was possible.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" She asked shocked.

"What are you deaf? You were never good for anything really." I said looking to the side at my nails with my other hand on my hip.

"Why you whore..." she was cut short by Emmett walking out.

"Rose stop." He said. She looked at him then just looked away. He looked at me with the same look. I knew the whole family would have that look. Besides Alice. She never hated me and never will.

"What are you guys even doing here?" I asked trying to sound a little bit calmer. The family stepped out and I would have gasped at the girl that Edward was hanging on to and how she was all over him. I couldn't take it anymore. I was hurt way too much to even bother to talk to them. Rajah jumped and so did I. Emmett caught Rajah and pushed her aside. I had weapons hidden in the room. I jumped up and grabbed a knife that was hidden on top of a book case. I jumped down and jumped at them this time. Someone caught me and sat me down. I struggled through the person's arms trying to cut them. Tears formed in my eyes from anger, pain, and the sight that I saw.

I finally gave up and relaxed slumping against the person. I cried my heart that had melted at the sight of Edward. I don't know who was holding me but I did know that it wasn't Edward. I could feel his pained expression burn into my back. I didn't want him to look at me anymore. I pulled away from whoever it was and turned to yell at Edward. I opened my eyes to see his expression and it hurt even more.

"WHY?!" I yelled at him. "You said that you would always love me." I said looking down. I was on the couch and Emmett was next to me. I knew Rose didn't like that.

"What?" The girl said. I looked at her and Rajah came over to me. She nudged me and I looked at her to see that she had gotten the ring Edward gave me.

"Who are you?" I asked taking the ring and sliding it on my finger. I looked up at Emmett to see that he was smiling.

"My name is Carrel and I'm Edward's fiance." She said. I heard the smirk in her voice. I got up and put my hands behind my back. Everyone gasped at the ring. Edward looked at them with a confused expression and Carrel was just a bitch. I sssooo want Rose then her.

"Well Carrel, let me fill you in on me. My name is Bella and I'm an assassin. So don't piss me off because I know how to kill you before it will even hit you. OH and last time I checked..." I started.

"Bella don't even think about it." Edward said cutting me off. Alice had said something.

"Sorry but I thought about it a long time ago. Sorry about that Carrel. Now like I was saying. Last time I check I was Edward's fiance." I said sticking my hand out. Her face said pissed all over it as she took my hand. She looked at it like she could burn a whole through it. I rolled my eyes and she smacked me across my face. I left my face turned to the side. I could tell she was smirking.

"Nice little lie but my Edward would never do that." She said. She was still standing in front of me and I smiled. But let me tell you, you get slapped by a vampire...one it stings like a bitch and two it really gives you something to want to hit. Before anyone could catch me or see what I was going to do (besides Alice. When I looked over at her she smiled and nodded slightly.) I jumped with my knife and hit Carrel straight across the cheek giving her a nice cut. My fist went across her whole face and so did the knife.

"Bella no!" Edward shouted but by the time he said it I had done my mark. I smiled at my masterpiece and knew that Alice was smiling too. I looked over at the whole family to see that they were smiling too. I guess no one really like Carrel. She looked at me with her mouth wide open as blood ran down her face.

"What the hell did I do to you?" She yelled at me while she wiped away the blood.

"You really want to go there?" I said raising my voice. Emmett had my arm now. "Well let me see... you broke into my house, you managed to steal the guy that loved me first, you slapped me, your damn right lucky you aren't dead and that Emmett has a hold of me right now, and..oh...your a slut bag whore who steals men!" I thought about it for a minute. "Yeah that about clears everything."

"It wasn't my idea to come in here. It was the blonde's one." She said pointing a finger at Rose. I looked at Rose and she was glaring at Carrel.

"Oh and you're the biggest idiot I have ever met." I said.

"Careful Bella." Edward said grabbing Carrel. Emmett didn't have the hand with the knife in it.

"You stay out of it ass wipe." I said pointing the knife at him. His face was cold. I turned my glare back at Carrel. "I know Rose hates me but you are stupid. Rule number one, if you're going to blame someone make sure you know their god damn name. Two you're still an idiot. What don't you understand that I'm an assassin?! I know when you're lying. I know more stuff then you do. Please don't make you kick your ass out." I said with a pleading look. She looked at me with shock and just shook Edward off.

"Fine, We'll go. Let's go guys." She said walking out. Everyone else stood there. Alice was smiling and so was Rose. Maybe she didn't hate me. She stormed over to me and got right into my face. Emmett let go of my hand and she didn't know.

"Fine you can have the man whore and be a whore yourself." She said. I got mad again and pulled my hand back breaking her nose with the snap of my arm. She screamed and stormed out. Alice and Rose started cracking up. I could feel Emmett laughing as he hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. Edward smiled and started walking toward me. My face fell and I shrugged off Emmett walking away from them and over to the rest of them.

"Rose I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be a bitch." I said. She smiled a little and it fell.

"Well don't let it happen again." She couldn't help the smile that sunk on her face. I smiled back and she gave me a huge hug. She let go and Alice trampled me.

"Thanks for the note." I whispered in her ear.

"You're Welcome. Edward needed to see that that was her power to control the mind. Once he saw you he snapped out. I'm sorry for breaking in." She said stepping like an inch away. Rose, Alice, and I were standing in a circle. I could see Emmett, Jasper, and Edward standing in a circle talking as Carlisle and Esme were off talking at the far end.

"It's okay. The note didn't make me freak...it was Edward. I don't and really can't see him right now. Do you think us girls could go back to my room and talk?" I asked looking down. When I looked up Alice and Rose were smiling. I smiled back and we headed off.

"Bella..." Esme stopped me short.

"Yes?" I said turning to her. She wrapped me in a hug and I hugged back.

"I'm sorry we left." She said. I think she would have cried if she could.

"I have been doing good, thanks though." I said. We stopped hugging and her hands were on my shoulders.

"You were an emotional wreck just a few minutes ago. I think we all need to talk and come back." She said. I knew what I was going to say was going to hurt her.

"Esme I want you guys back but right now I need to think and clear my head." She smiled sheepishly and I knew she understood. I hugged her again then headed off to catch up with Rose and Alice.

"I still love you." I heard as I stepped out. I didn't turn to see who it was. All I knew was that my best friends were in front of me and my protecter was right next to me...Rajah.

**Review! Well you know what I like! I hate having to keep you waiting...no I don't. I feel bad for the poeple that do. So please review or...I was thinking about getting rid of it. No one seems to like it enough to review. Well have fun waiting!**


	8. We need to talk

**The Darkest day  
Chapter Seven  
"We need to Talk"  
ENJOY!!**

**I got really screwed up with the chapters so this is the original chapter seven:**

**Chapter 5 Chapter 4**

**Chapter 6 Chapter 5**

**Chapter 7 Chapter 6**

**and this is Chapter 7!!**

**OOO**

_"I still love you." I heard as I stepped out. I didn't turn to see who it was. All I knew was that my best friends were in front of me and my protector was right next to me...Rajah._

**E.P.O.V.**

I can't believe that bitch would do something like that to me. She is such a bitch! I can't believe I hurt Bella like that. Maybe we can come back. Maybe she will let us come home that way we could be a family again. I still love her. I always have and I always will. I never forgot her. My dead hurt aches for her more then ever before. Even when she was extremely hurt. That song she left me told me that she was saying goodbye. That song makes perfect sense now. I cant believe I was hurting her all this time. I feel so bad. Why the hell am I such a moron?

My thoughts were interrupted by Bella's voice.

"Esme I want you guys back but right now I need to think and clear my head." Bella's voice echoed back and forth in my head. She wants us back! She wants us back! She wants us back! She wants us back!

_You idiot she needs time to think! _Rose pushed into my head. Curse my life for being a vampire. No thoughts are ever safe! I never she couldn't really tell but my face...

_No shit Sherlock! I heard what she said. _

_Then why is your face light up? _She replied.

_Not only that you're emotions are very strong on love. _Jasper placed in. If there's a god out there make it stop!

_Okay I get it. She needs time to think. Now back off! _I replied sharply. I hated it when they did that to me.

Rose, Alice, and Bella headed up to her room. I knew they were going to talk.

Why couldn't I be apart of that?!...

"I still love you." I whispered. I saw her ears perk up but she didn't turn. At least I know she heard me.

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

We walked back to my room in silence. I was lost with my thoughts and for all I know Rose and Alice were talking back and forth. Curse them for being a vampire! Oh how I wanted to be with Edward right now. To be in his arms...to understand what is going to happen with us...to know what happened back there why he stopped me...just to know that he still loves me so I can tell him my heart aches for him and that it's like being stabbed a million times and I have yet to die. Why does this have to hurt so bad? Why can't it all just go away like I thought it would.

What about Jake?...

We walked in my room and the girls wrinkled their noses.

"EW! Why does it smell like dirty, wet..dog?!" Rose spat out. I looked at them and remembered I forgot to tell them that Jake and the pack stopped by.

"Um..about that...Jake and the whole pack are here. They followed me home." I said sheepishly. They looked at me with cold, hard, killer eyes.

"Bella we could always..." I caught on fast.

"No. I don't give a shit that they are here, and no offense to you two 'cause you know I love you but...you guys aren't suppose to be here either. Remember you left me. You guys left me because Rose thinks I'm a cold hearted killer and you never really told me why you left. So put up with it because everyone is luckily I haven't kicked their ass out. So shut up, hold your breath, and when it comes to the pack...butt out." I said sternly. They looked at me for a minute. Alice went to say something and I stuck up my finger stopping her. Instead she took a deep breath and so did Rose.

"Good. Now what do you guys want to talk about?" I said walking over and sitting on my bed. They came over and sat across from me. I pushed play and my radio started playing what ever Cd's I had in there. I think they were Kelly, Secondhand Serenade, and My Chemical Romance.

"Edward." My chest closed in and I took a deep breath letting it our slowly.

"I really rather not. What I saw back there showed me that he has moved one. Can we please talk about something else like where you are living or something along those lines?" I said. The pain showed in my voice.

"Bella everyone knows that you still love him. Jasper could feel your love the moment you stepped in the room. Not even then. When you were walking down the hall he felt it. Edward still loves you." Alice said. She had on a pleading face. What did they want me to say? That I still love Edward and that I want him back here with his arms wrapped around me? So that he could say how beautiful I looked even when I stunk of blood or sweat or when I looked like a killer? So he could make my stomach flop with butterflies and my heard go twitter twitter when he kisses me? Well I'm sorry I can't.

"Guys he made it clear he doesn't love me and that he has moved on. I'm sure he fell madly in love with that Carrel girl. She was perfect for him in all the right ways." She's a vampire and the right kind of killer...basically...not me.

"Bella you won't listen to us." Rose said. "He got your message and if he could he would cry himself to sleep every night just so he could see you. I don't know when he isn't listening to that song just so he can hear your voice. Please Bella just talk to him. Carrel is a bitch and she had him under a spell. That's her power. She can control their minds. She did it to Emmett and I almost killed him until I understood. It took Alice three days to get me to see. If that's how long it takes then we will stay till then. Edward still loves you. Please Bella stop hiding from the love you both share for one another." I was looking away from her and my head snapped up showing the tears I was crying. I looked at her shocked. I didn't love Edward anymore...right?!

"Rose, Alice, I thank you but I don't love him anymore. I know you don't believe me but what do you want me to say that I still love him and that I want his arms around me, or that way he could say how beautiful I was when I smelled of blood, or sweat, or just in general, or when my stomach would flip with butterflies and my heart go twitter twitter when he would kiss me, or how that I want to spend every minute of my life with him but I can't because he's a vampire and I'm just a girl who knows how to kill? Is that what you want to hear?" I said almost shouting at them. The tears flowed more quickly then before and I realized that I did still love him.

I covered my face with my hands crying out my pain. I was happy that Edward wasn't here right now. He didn't need to know or hear what I just said.

"Yes, that's all we wanted to hear." Rose said quietly. I was surprised that I could still hear her over my weeps. I felt to sets of arms on me and I hugged them both crying.

* * *

**E.P.O.V. (again lol)**

My heart ached at the tears I heard her crying. I couldn't believe that one I was listening in on this, two that I let Carrel do that to me, and three what I had just heard. I thought she had moved on. I knew Bella and that puppy of a wolf had something going on **(N.A./ not in a perverted way!) **but I thought they way she felt, well feels, for me would just be all Jake. I didn't believe it when Jasper told me and hearing it from Bella just made my dead, unforgivable, heart ache more then it could ever in my whole life, vampire and human. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I just couldn't. She made it loud and clear that she had said good bye.

But her sobs are so heart breaking it's hard to believe that message. I have to talk to her...

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

I stopped crying after a little bit and cleared my face. I had to stay strong. If Rose could get through it then why couldn't I? I couldn't because I love someone else that I never thought I could love. My heart aches for two people. Two people that both have my heart.

Rajah jumped up on the bed and I was so happy I had a king. The cat would have hogged any other size bed. Rajah curled up next to me like any cat and I pet it listening to it's fairly loud purrs. I usually never let her sleep on my bed. It got too hot and I would have to sleep with all the windows open.

"I really didn't mean to do that." I said trying to play it cool.

"Bella we all know you still do. You may be a killer but you still have a soft heart. It's alright to miss him, to want him back, to just anything when it comes with him." Rose said placing her hand on my hand. "I "cried" when it came to Emmett even though I wanted to kill Carrel and hurt Emmett. You have to forgive and forget about it. Something are meant to happen like that." I looked over at Alice and saw that she wasn't here mentally. She wasn't having a vision, her eyes weren't fogged over. She had to have been talking to someone.

"Thanks Rose but..." I couldn't finish my sentence. She was right. I need to forgive and forget.

"Don't mean to interrupt but... Bella someone wants to talk to you." And I couldn't finish because she interrupted me. Oh well.

"Well we'll leave and let you guys have some privacy." Rose said getting off the bed and walking backwards toward the door. Alice was right next to her. They left and I leaned against Rajah. I figured it was Jake and he told Edward to tell Alice and Rose that he was coming and that he wanted to talk to me that way there wouldn't be a fight. Well at least someone was paying respect toward them...very little probably...that's only if the pack listens and stays in the water. I got up and looked at my window. The pack was still in the water. Jake was standing by Billy. Then who was coming? Jake headed up the stairs and I figured he was coming to check on me.

There was a knock at my door. _That was fast...a little too fast. _I thought to myself. I looked at my door and back out the window. Jake was still going up the stairs. Who ever was at my door knocked again.

"Come in." I finally said. My door opened slowly and Edward slowly walked in. _No, not now. I can't do it. _I was screaming to myself. I really couldn't. It hurt too much to see him.

"Edward I..." I couldn't finish.

"We need to talk." I stared at him wide eyed. He was so much different like he was mad at me or something. I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Oh...kay..." I said sheepishly. Boy don't I feel sheepish!**(N.A./ That's from Aladdin. If you haven't figured it out yet I'm like in love with Disney!...movies...the old ones!) **He walked over and sat on the edge...like the very edge.

"I got our message." He said. Well that's a good thing to start out with...not!

I nodded.

"Bella I want you to know that Carrel... I never felt anything for her. I don't know why I got mad at you but I wanted to thank you for it. If it wasn't for you for all I know I could be getting married next week. I never felt anything for her. Please you have to believe me. I never wanted to hurt you like that." I looked out my window to see that the sun had set already. Was the pack still in the water?

Secondhand Serenade was playing now and it was on broken?

"_In the moonlight  
__Your face it glows  
__Like a thousand diamonds  
__I suppose  
__And your hair flows like  
__The ocean breeze  
__Not a million fights  
__Could make me hate you  
__You're invincible  
__Yeah, It's true  
__It's in your eyes  
__Where I find peace_"  
He was singing to me. I couldn't believe it. Why this song though?

_"Is it broken?  
__Can we work it out?  
__Let's light up the town, scream out loud!  
__Is it broken?  
__Can we work it out?  
__I can see in your eyes  
__You're ready to break  
__Don't look away."  
_I was still looking our the window and his hand was on my jaw. He moved my face so that I would look at him.

_"So here we are now  
__In a place where  
__The sun blended  
__With the ocean thin.  
__So thin, we stand  
__Across from each other  
__Together we'll wonder  
__If we will last these days  
__If I asked you to stay  
__Would you tell me  
__You would be mine?"  
_He had pain in his eyes that told me he still loved me. I had no what emotion I was showing or even if I was showing one.

_"And time  
__Is all I ask for  
__Time  
__I just need one more day  
__And time  
__You've been crying too long  
__Time  
__And your tears wrote this song  
__Stay" _He was really sad about what happened. But how could I tell him how I felt.

_"In the moonlight  
__Your face it glows__  
__Is it broken?  
__Can we work it out?  
__Let's light up the town, scream out loud!  
__Is it broken?  
__Can we work it out?  
__I can see in your eyes  
__You're ready to break  
__Don't look away_." He let go of my face and waited for me in silence. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say anything. Everything I told Alice and Rose was running through my body. Oh I didn't like that. I didn't want to feel this. It hurts to much.

"Bella..." Edward said quietly.

"Edward...I..." That's when there was a knock at my door.

* * *

**Oh Cliffy! Sorry I want to leave you hanging like that.  
****Song: Broken by Secondhand Serenade.  
PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. Im sorrybutplease leave

**The Darkest day  
Chapter Eight  
"I'm sorry but...please leave..."  
ENJOY!!**

**OOO**

_"Edward...I..." That's when there was a knock at my door._

Jake opened my door and looked at us in surprise. He, the pack, didn't know that they were here. I didn't know 'til just a little bit ago. Edward had to talk to me and he sung to me, he made me feel love again. Something I thought I would never feel the same way again.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jake said pissed as ever. His hands were shaking and it was only going to get worse. Edward stood up in his fighting position. He was always in the position when it came to Jake.

"Jake listen before you judge." I tried to say.

"Well well well look what the cat dragged in?" Edward asked smirking.

"Look what the dog's going to drag out!" Jake replied. He was getting worse. I mentally and physically prepared myself for this. This wasn't going to get pretty. I was in the middle of my bed...off it of course but still in the middle. I slowly backed up to my nightstand hoping they didn't and wouldn't notice.

"Well I was here first so get out and let us talk. You may not have manners but I know you have some to let us continue talking. There are a few things that I need to clear up and explain." Edward said very calmly. Jake was almost to the point the he was completely shaking.

"Well you won't need to. Bella is doing just fine without you and she doesn't want to hear what the hell you have to say bloodsucker." Jake replied. He was really, really, really pissed.

"I'm sure she wants to know why we left." Edward said.

"Actually she wants to know why you came back." I didn't like that they were talking for me.

"Stop talking like I'm not here. I can speak for myself and I know for a fact that neither one of you can read my mind so shut up when it comes to what I want." I said a bit heated. Actually I wanted to run into Edwards arm and let him protect me like he always did. I want to hear him say that he loves me to my face. I want him to never let go of me and I want nothing more then to be with him my whole life...But I couldn't let either one of them know that.

"Now please leave so we can continue." Edward said. Jake was shaking everywhere.

"I'm not going anywhere until you're out of this house." Everything else happened very quickly. Jake jumped and he was soon a werewolf and there was this hard bang like noise. It was Edward jumping and running into Jake. I was at my nightstand now and I opened the drawer still looking at what was going. Before I knew it and could do anything, all the Cullen's, besides Esme Carlisle, and the whole pack were fighting. I pulled out what I was looking for. I held it in my hand still wrapped in a circle and watched what was going on in shock. I knew I could stop it but I would never be able to stop the hatred that they both carried for each other. Couldn't they for once just get along?! That's all I ask of them is that they get along. They don't need to like each other but enough so they aren't at each others throats the whole time.

Edward and Jake were still going at it for what I could see. I have no clue that was attacking who but I do know that I had to do something now. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. The two families I still have are fighting so you would think with me being an assassin that I could stop them more then anything but it hurt just looking at that to do anything.

I was still staring at them in awe when something hard hit me and I stumbled back. It was Edward. Jake threw him against me and Edward caught himself and me before I could get hurt.

"You stupid mutt! Did you not realize that it was Bella you just threw me at?" Edward was holding my shoulder, well really he was squeezing it, and his face was stone. He was quiet then growled. I guess Jake said something that he shouldn't have.

"You stupid mutt. I will have your head on my nightstand by the time I'm done with you." That snapped me back into reality that they were going to kill each other before they stopped. I let go of most of it and gripped the handle. I threw it out and it wrapped around Edwards waist. I pulled with all my might and he fell back on the floor next to me. I saw Jake do his stupid laugh and I yanked it back, taking it off of Edward and threw it in the air by Jake. It made a huge crack and everything got silent. I pulled it back wrapping it around in a circle.

"Where did you get a whip?" Emmett asked amused. I could see Edward staring at me in amazement that I managed to pull him back. I knew for a fact that I looked like an assassin right now. I was in no mood to deal with this. The loves of my life were fighting to the death just because Edward was talking to me and Jake didn't like that.

"Right now that isn't the concern. What the hell do you think you're doing Jake?" I said turning my attention to him. He was still in wolf form so it didn't surprise me that Edward had to translate.

"He said he was saving you from me." Edward said getting up and dusting off himself (not that I had dust in my room).

"Last I checked my ass doesn't need saving. I can take care of myself." I said. The whip was still wrapped in a circle and I was holding it.

"So please Jake let us finish what we were doing." Edward said.

"Shut up Edward." I said snapping my voice to him. "I don't need you to speak for me. I can do that on my own." I heard Jake try to hide a laugh. I whipped the whip toward Jake and with the sound of the crack he stopped and flinched away from it. I heard Edward chuckle and I turned my glare to him. He straightened up and I pulled the whip back in making the circle again.

"I want to know what the hell is going on here. No not that, why the hell did you attack?" I said facing toward Jake. I waited for Edward to answer my question but he was quiet. I turned and looked at him.

"He won't tell me. He wants to tell you himself." Edward said still not looking at me. I pointed toward my bathroom and Jake walked over to it. How was he going to get through the door? My question is how did he not break my house? Jake started turning back and I turned my head as I saw him walk through the door at a semi-less hairy Jake went through it. Wow was all I had to say.

Before I knew it Jake was coming out in cut off jeans and no shirt...as always.

"Okay now that I can talk I and I won't have to deal with a bloodsucking demon rummaging through my head..." Jake said.

"There isn't much too really look for." Edward said cutting him off. I had totally forgotten about the rest of the Cullen's until Emmett started cracking up.

"Shut up Emmett." I said. He stopped laughing and just looked at me. I couldn't help but see the rest of the family trying not to laugh at Emmett. He was really a big goof.

"What did you want Jake?" I said moving my stare to him. His jaw was set and he looked like he was going to attack again.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. I saw you run off with Rajah and I thought I could help. I heard what was going on and I knew that you were hurt. I was going to go in and help but then I heard the pixie girl speak. I knew that I would be in trouble so I went back and told the pack to attack when I made sure everything was okay. And that's when I heard Edward and you know the rest." Jake said standing with his hands clenched.

"You couldn't hear the fact that we were talking?" Edward said. Jake looked at him, really glared at him, and he started to shake.

"You know I've had about enough of you speaking for Bella." Jake said.

"Oh and you don't do that? You stupid mutt. Why the hell she would ever want to be friends or ever lovers with you I will never know when she can have me." Edward spat out. I guess he had a lot of anger to get rid of.

"Well at least I can keep her warm and not give her hypothermia." Jake said.

"Yeah you just give her heat stroke." Edward said.

"I've about had enough of you and you idiotic attitude." Jake said.

"Couldn't have said it any better my self." Edward said. The next thing I know Jake is a wolf again and Edward isn't at my side any more. I heard and crash and looked ahead to see all the Cullen's and the pack fighting. God what is it with them and fighting? Couldn't they just stop for once?

"Everyone in my house is a moron." I said under my breath. I guess I would be able to finally put this whip into work. I let go of the rope and held the handle tight. The whip lay on the ground and I could fell my knuckles getting white from holding so tight. I saw a break and whipped in between the space. The crack hurt ears but no one stopped. I moaned and was able to get the whip back before some one ripped it apart. I stepped a bit closer to the fight and threw the whip and I felt it catch around someone. I pulled hard to see that I had thrown Emmett out of the fight. I kept throwing people out of the fight and they just ran back in.

"I guess I know why this doesn't do a lot..." I thought about what I could do to stop the fight and I remembered the secret of the whip. "...unless..." I tightened my grip and twisted my wrist a little bit. The whip spun a little and I saw the shine of the small blades all over the whip. I remember the first time I used the whips special power...lets just say that Charlie wasn't very happy about it.

"Sorry guys." I said. I knew they would be mad at me about it. Of course so would Charlie and the next time I talk to him won't be a ball of joy. I ran full speed into the fight surprised that I hadn't gotten hit yet. I threw the whip out and felt the contact with some skin. I didn't stop at the sound of a cry. I whipped it a few more times and finally everyone stopped fighting and I let the whip drop from my hands.

"Sorry father." I whispered.

"Bella..." I heard Alice say.

"I'm sorry guys but you needed to stop. You would have destroyed the house." I looked up at all of them. Everyone was covered in blood and small cuts.

"If you just let us fight you wouldn't have had to do that." Emmett said. I snapped my head at him and glared at him.

"NO! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU GUYS FIGHTING. YOU BOTH WERE HERE FIRST SO CULLEN'S STAY IN THE NORTH WING. WOLVES IN THE SOUTH WING. I DON'T WANT TO SEE EITHER ONE OF YOU GUYS TALKING OR IN EACH OTHERS WING. MY WING WILL BE THE NO MANS LAND. IT WILL BE JUST LIKE IT WAS IN FORKS. NOW LEAVE!" I yelled at them. The wolves packed out and headed toward the south wing and the Cullen's waited for them to be way out of the way. The just looked at me and I watched the pack leave. I never took my eyes off the door until I saw that Edward was the last one to leave.

"Edward stay." I said. He turned and looked at me. His face was twisted in shock and confusion. I wasn't really looking at him but more so staring at the floor.

"Bella..." He said quietly. I dropped to my knees and started to cry. I didn't hear him move but I felt his arms around me and I clung to him crying even harder. He got up and sat on my bed.

"Bella everything is fine. Please stop crying it breaks my heart to hear and see you cry." I looked up from him and moved away from him. I saw the hurt on his face as he tried to hide it.

"Edward it's the only thing I can do. You left me and hurt me so bad that I thought I would never get over it. Then all of a sudden you're back and I don't know what to do. You broke my heart when you left. I can't get you out of my head, I can't seem to forget about you when I really want to and some times need to that way I can continue living my life like it was before all this happened. My life this year has had more things happen in it and then it has my whole life. I don't know what to say to you or what to expect. I thought I had found something new with Jake and I did but when I saw you it was like he didn't matter to me anymore and that the only thing I wanted was to have you hold me in your arms, comment me everyday and saw that I was beautiful, or hear you say that you never want to let go of me or want this moment to end. to have you say that I'm the most beautiful thing in the world even when I looked like hell, smell like hell, and act like the devil going around and killing all these people like some kind monster. I just want all the troubles to go away and the one I truly fell in love with back in my life." I cried even harder holding my face. I felt the bed move and soon felt Edwards arms around me. He lelf me tight and before I could stop myself from throwing my arms around him. He pushed him closer to me and he moved. This was all I wanted was to feel him against me and have him never let go of me.

"Bella I love you so much. I don't ever want to let you go. Please tell me you will let the family and myself back into your life and we can continue on with our lives. Please tell me that you still love me." Edward said. I have never heard him like this and hear how much pain he was in. I was so hurt by it that I couldn't catch what I did next.

"I love you too, still." I whispered in his ear. He moved his head back and kissed me fully on the lips. He has never kissed me like this in my whole life. It was pure wanting and I wanted it too. He pulled back from the kiss and just looked at me with pure hope in his eyes.

"Edward I..." I said again. "I love you so much but...I can't take this pain that comes with it. I know you don't want to leave again or anything but...I'm sorry...but...please Edward...leave...I can't take it anymore. Not the pain that comes with it." Edward got up and started to leave. I grabbed his arm and he turned toward me. I kissed him one last time and let go of him.

"I love you so much I have to." I whispered to him. He headed out my door and I fell onto my pillow crying my eyes out.

"Happy Birthday Bella..." was the last thing I heard all night.


	10. Haunted

**The Darkest day  
Chapter Nine  
"Haunted"  
ENJOY!!**

**--Sorry about the delay. It took me a bit to write this chapter. I had a bunch of other things I needed to do. Again Sorry!--**

**OOO**

_"Happy Birthday Bella..." was the last thing I heard all night._

I woke up to a big roar from down the hall. I could have sworn I told them not to talk to each other. I moaned angrily and got out of bed grabbed my whip from the nightstand. I stormed out of my room to see wolves in my hallway and vampires. I guess they didn't bother to tell each other they were coming to see me. I sighed again.

"I swear they will go in corners one day." I let the whip go and gripped the handle.

"I thought I told you two not to talk to each other!" I yelled whipping the whip. It cracked and everyone back away from each other. They looked at me and the wolves went around the corner and were soon in clothes standing in front of me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I was coming to see you when they attacked." Jacob said pointing at the Cullen's. I looked over at them and waited for their side.

"Well..." I said getting tired of waiting.

"We didn't attack. They caught us by surprise and attacked us." Alice said. I looked up and moaned. That's when I noticed my roof had cracks on it and was destroyed.

"So who's fault is the ceiling?" I asked pointing my finger up. They all looked up to see what had happened.

"All of ours." Emmett said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay one both of you, meaning the pack and the Cullen's, are going to fix my ceiling. Two I don't car why but you guys aren't to see each other. I'm tired of this fighting. There is no purpose and if you have to see me or talk to me or what ever you are to call so I can give you the okay and tell the other person that who ever it is is here. Now stop fighting and go back to your guys wings. God it's not even nine and you're fighting." The all shook their heads and headed off. I sighed and turned around back into my room. I was about to close the door when my eye caught something. I turned to see Edward standing there with a piece of paper.

"Yes Edward." I said.

"I thought a sign in sheet might work but never mind." He folded it up and put it in his back pocket.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked. "I'm tired and I need a shower." I said.

"Ill come back later then." He said turning around. I never thought he would need this much help.

"Edward come here." He looked up and walked over to me. I stepped away from the door and he stepped in.

"Get comfy as I change." I said walking over to my bath room. I closed the door and changed into some sweat pants and a tank top. I ran some water over my face so I could wake up and walked out. Edward was there with two cups with something steaming in it.

"Coffee...yum...thanks." I said taking one of the cups. I sat down on one of my window seats and he leaned against the wall.

"What's up Edward?" I asked taking a sip.

"We're leaving again. We weren't going to come back but Carrel made us. I'm sorry for the wreck and shit we have put you through. You wont have to deal with it anymore. We should be gone by noon." He said. I looked at my coffee and it was the color of his eyes. New tears sprang from my eyes.

"Edward I don't want you to leave. Yes I need some space to get my mind clear but you are the best thing that has happened in my life and I don't want to loose that. It's just too much. Jake is my brother I could never love him the way I love you please don't leave." I said looking up. His face softened from stone to liquid as he saw the tears. He went to pick me up but I placed my hand up.

"Please Edward don't do that now. I was a wreck because you guys are happy with out me. I saw you smiling. You weren't there when I need you the most with Charlie dying and my whole family gone. I don't have a family anymore and every night I ask what I did wrong. Please don't let me go through that again." I said breaking down.

"No Bella you don't get it. You need to be safe even though you're always in danger. We will only make that worse. Please don't cry. I never wanted to leave you but I had to. Things got to complicated with some family of Carlisle. I wanted to be here with all my life. I didn't enjoy any part of it with Carrel. She's a bitch and I will stay even if the rest of them leave, just so you're happy." Edward said.

"Where were you?" I asked. I was looking at my coffee still.

"Where were-" I cut him off.

"_Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside_" I finished and looked up to see him hurt beyond belief.

_Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart_

_I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise_

_Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall_

_Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Where are you?  
Where are you?_

_You were smiling_

"I'm so sorry Bella. I never want to hurt you ever again." He said picking me up. I curled into a ball and just sat there.

"Where are you?" I asked silently.

"Right here. In your arms, in your heart, and forever in your home. I will never leave again. I don't care what you are, who you are, what you do or anything. I don't care if the family doesn't like it. You are mine and forever will be mine. No ifs, ands, or buts. Please forgive me Bella." He said kissing my forehead. I looked up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Forgive me Edward. I can't have you this close. Not now, not yet. It hurts too much. I don't know when you will leave. I will always love you and miss you but I told you I need space. I do want you near and in my arms, and in my house just not now. Not when I'm going through this. I'm a total wreck and I refuse to be one. Please just go back to your wing, tell the family not to leave, and just that I need space. You aren't yourself right now." I said getting off his lap and headed out my door. I knew he was still sitting there on my bed looking where I just was. I can't do this right now.

* * *

I walked into the office and punched int he code opening the door behind the book case.The door opened and I stepped through as it closed behind me. I walked down the hallway as lights started to come on. The place was surprisingly clean for once.

"Janice are you there?" I called out taking a sip of my coffee.

"Of course Ms. Bella." She said as the screen turned on.

"Is there anything new you need me to take care of right now?" I asked taking another sip.

"There seems to be another gang fight. The boss is wanted for a million." She said popping up the file.

"Okay print it out." I said. I walked over to the printer and the file was already printed. I looked at the computer.

"I knew you would want it printed out." She replied to my glance. I shrugged and started walking back to the door.

"Okay. I'll get to it in an hour." The door closed behind me. I was looking over the file when I sensed someone was coming. I saw something move and went straight into a fighting potion. I had my coffee above my head, the file out like a fan, and was in a crouch. I saw Emmett come into a sight and he started laughing. I smiled and stood straight taking another sip if my coffee.

"Okay what were you going to do? Burn me with coffee and give me a bunch of paper cuts?" He said laughing. I shook my head and continued to look over the file.

"I might have." I said walking past him. I could see him screaming as I purred the coffee on him and sliced him with the file. I could see him going back to the family wet, everyone looking for me and find me laughing, then everyone starts to laugh as Emmett screams again because the coffee is stinging his skin and the cuts.**(N.A./ LOL I could soo see that happening!)**

I bursted out laughing and continued to walk. Emmett caught up with me quick and I have to admit that was fast recovery on the laughing.

"So whatcha have to do today?" He asked.

"Oh just gay old gang stuff like usual."I said rolling my eyes and sighing.

"Gees you make it sound like you're stopping and smelling the roses on a walk." He said.

"Well for me it is. Oh I'm throwing a surprise for you guys went I get back. Just tell everyone that they need to be dressed to have fun all night." I said.

"Okay I can do that." I smiled and turned into my room closing the door behind me. Should I tell the pack about it...no because it's all guys...I could always just let them do something special. No I don't know why I'm doing that.

I took my shower and got dressed in my uniform for fighting and put on my boots. I walked out of my room throwing my hair into a pony tail and walked toward my car now. The file was already in there, thanks to Carl for printing it out. I grabbed my keys and locked the door behind me. That's right I went out the front door. The car was right there anyway.

I unlocked it and hopped in. I turned the key in the ignition and it purred to life. Charlie had a Ferrari that had to have been the sweetest car I have ever seen and drove in my life. Yes my car was the bomb, no point intended, but as you know it is no longer here and is enjoying its time in car heaven. **(N.A./ I.D.K. Don't ask!) **

I drove down the road and hopped on the freeway going to down town L.A. were I had to go. The sun was right in my eyes and I placed my lovely sporty sunglasses on my head. I drove down the highway heading into down town L.A.

"Carl can you put on the news please?" I asked stopping a bit because of some slow ass driver.

"Sure thing Ms. Bella." I heard the monitor click and soon the news was on. I went around the slow person, rolled down my window (noting his was open too), and yelled at him.

"Get off the Highway if you're going to drive that slow." I sped off and rolled my window back up. I tooned into the news at just the right time.

"...In other news. A rival gang fight is going on down town as we speak. The leader is sick and tired of the leader of the rival gang coming near his property and his women. We recommend that you stay in doors, lock everything, and don't get in the middle of this." The news lady said. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm doing just the opposite of what you recommend." I said. I got off the freeway and went straight for the road it was happening on. I parked in a dark alley and turned off all the lights. But there was only one problem...I have no clue how to get ot my dad's weapons.

"Carl how do get to Charlie's weapons?" I asked.

"Red button in the glove compartment." He said. I popped open the glove compartment and saw the red button. I pushed it and the back seat dropped down showing an awesome display of weapons.

"Awesome! Thanks Carl." I said strechting over to get a better look.

"All in a day's work." I smiled and smiled bigger when I saw the rocket launcher.

"Whoa I said going to grab for it.

"Bella you do _not_ need the rocket launcher."

"Party Pooper."; I said. I knew he would be shaking his head if he were real. I sighed and grabbed a 9mm, the very few knifes Charlie had, and a bow and arrow. I had only used this a few times and charlie hated the fact I don't like to make it fast and painless. I like slow and painful. I strapped all the weapons on me and got out of my car leaving the keys dangling. No one would be able to see the car.

I walked down the street and everyone moved out of my way. I don't know if it was because of the bow or the fact that they knew I had a 9mm on my thigh. It wasn't really hide-able. The fight had started just like five minutes ago and it was very weak ing the back. I could easily walk through them without getting hurt or having to hurt them. But as I moved on through the crowd it got thicker. You didn't see very many girls fighting but the ones who were, were kicking the guys ass! I was very happy! I got to the middle and looked up to see the building i knew he would be in. This was the funny part, I only needed one of the bosses, not both. Some one ran into me and I punched them off of me. They turned to hit me and I grabbed their arm punching them in the gut, in the nose, and letting them fall in pain after I kicked their face. The luxury of wearing heels while fighting.

I moved past the crowd killing a few people here and there but not much. I got in front of the building and the door was locked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Do they realize that I can break it down." I said under my breath. I kicked it a few times and rammed the side of me into it once. It came knocking down. I smiled but when I got inside I noticed all the stairs. My face dropped but I remembered that I could easily just climb up there with the bow ans arrow. I took it off my back and drew an arrow. I centered myself and let go. The air hit the floor I needed. I smiled and got out the little things I needed to climb. I would have forgotten about them if it wasn't for the stairs. I started climbing up the very thin cable that the arrow was attached to. I got to the top and jumped from the railing. My boots made a click as I landed and I waited in a crouching position. I heard the door open and two thugs came out to attack me. I smiled and stood up. They stopped at the sight of me. I was told I could stop a bullet with my looks and I guess it's true.

"Hi boys." I said. I grabbed the gun and shot before they even knew. The landed with a thump and I knew the boss was alone. I headed up the stairs and toward the boss. I pulled down my hair and as I walked in, I did a little sexy walk. He looked up and had to double take.

"Oh, looks like I can have some fun before I go and finish what I started." He said coming toward me. I didn't have my gun, I wouldn't need it, so all I could hope for is that Charlie had enough knifes to last. I started walking toward him running my hand up my leg in a very sexual way. He smiled and I smiled back. I hit the spot I was looking for. I pulled out my knife and he froze.

"Sorry I don't screw with fuck heads like you." I said. I threw the knife and hit him dead on the heart. He stumbled back then out the window.

"Bulls eye." I said. I could hear the whole fight go silent at the sight of the "big boss" dead and fell out the window. I should have removed my knife. "Shit." I mumbled. That was the worst thing you could do is leave something that had proof you killed the person. My proof was the knife. I totally forgot about the fact that all of the knifes were engraved and not only that I didn't have my gloves on. There were finger prints all over it.

I walked down the stairs and grabbed my gun. I looked out one for the windows and desided that it wasn't that far down to the ground. Yes it will hurt like a bitch if my landing is screwed up but that was soemthing I was willing to take. I backed up a little and ran jumping out of the window.

I was in a pencil form with my arms out as my hair went everywhere. I under estimated the landing. I was too far up to do this. Do I have a death wish or something? You think I would with my job.

I mentally prepared myself for the impacted on the ground and I knew I was getting closer and closer. I took a deep breath and that's when something cool was under me.

* * *

**OOO!! Cliffy! I think you know what the beginning of the next chapter will say!**

**Song: Haunted by Kelly Clarkson. Hence the tittle!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Just a Dream part 1

**The Darkest day  
"Just A Dream Part 1"  
Chapter Ten**

ENJOY!!

**--Sorry about the delay. It took me a bit to write this chapter. I had a bunch of other things I needed to do. Again Sorry!--**

**OOO**

_I mentally prepared myself for the impacted on the ground and I knew I was getting closer and closer. I took a deep breath and that's when something cool was under me._

I held my eyes closed waiting for the pain that I should be feeling, start to hurt me. I waited and waited and waited. Whatever was under me was hard as rock and was cold. I don't think this is the ground. Wouldn't the ground be wet and covered in blood? Well it's not like they fight like me!

I opened my eyes to see Edward staring down at me with mad eyes. I guess I didn't please him too much. Well with what I just did, I think I would be pissed too.

"Surprise?!" I said skittish. He breathed in heavily in and out, his nostrils flailing. Yeah this isn't very good.

"Surprise?!" He said just as angry.

"Sorry?!" I didn't like him doing this. He was never mad at me...but then again with what I've been doing lately I would be pretty pissed at me too.

"All you have to say is sorry?! Alice saw you jump out the window then nothing. How do you think I feel right now?" He asked through tight teeth. He was pissed.

"You're pretty pissed off." I said looking away.

"Pissed? I don't even think there is a word for how I feel right now." He said placing me on the ground. I sighed and walked over to my knife. He followed still talking to me.

"Do you have a death wish or something? You know if you do I can supply the answer to that wish for you." He said. I bent down and dug out my knife from the body.

"No, do you mind getting the body?" I asked. He walked over and picked him up. "Edward, even if I did have a death wish there are several reasons why I wouldn't be able to go through with it no matter how much I would want to." I said turning and heading toward the car.

"What would those be?" He said from behind me. The fight was still going on and I don't think anyone of them noticed that I had their bosses body in Edwards arms.

"Well..." I said punching a few people that were in my way. "One, I couldn't because of my job. Everything would go crazy and I knew some day Charlie was going to get hurt to the point he couldn't work anymore, never expected him to die like that, but things happen. Two, we've talked about it before; you won't turn me into a vampire no matter what. And three..." I got caught in the middle of a huge fight trying to get by. I kicked around and everything but nothing worked. I feel something cold pull me out and step in. I heard several moans of pain and people fall with blood everywhere. Edward came into view with the body still on his shoulder and his other hand was covered in blood. He turned and looked at me and I swear he looked more like a vampire than I have ever seen.

"Please continue." He said as we started walking.

"And three..." I walked next to him and grabbed his bloody hand. It wouldn't really matter, I have things to take care of that in the car. "I love you too much to die." I said smiling. He turned and looked at me with a surprised look.

"I love you too, still." He said. He smiled back and leaned in kissing me gently and continued to walk.

We walked in silence to the car for a bit and threw the boss man into the trunk. We got it the car and I pushed a button and a cleaner fluid with paper towels came out. I took the fluid and placed some on the towel and cleaned off my hands. I also cleaned the car trunk handle, Edwards door, and my own door. There had to be no trace of blood the car. The car, when placed back where it belongs, gets completely cleaned. In and out, weapons and all. It helps so no one, if they found the car, could tell I was an assassin. Not only that they would have to know the right buttons to push. There is also a scanner so it knows to go high tech if its me. It just doesn't look like that when I get it. Jeez what would Edward say if he opened the door and saw all that before he knew I was an assassin?

I drove to police station and got out the body. I had Edward carry him in and place him on the floor while I collected the reward. I thanked the police officer and we headed back out. We didn't talk but then again we didn't have to. He saw me doing something I was hoping he would never have to see and I saw him rip people to shreds.

"You know I would, don't you?" He said while I hit the freeway.

"Do what?" I said reaching in and pushing the button. The car sped up and I had total control over the car.

"Change you. Supply that death wish that you've been having lately. If you really wanted to, I can make it come true." He said looking at me. I glanced at him then back at the road.

"Edward we have talked about it before and I just gave you reason to why I can't have a death wish. At times I have yes, like when Charlie died or when you left. I wanted nothing more than to be with him and my mother and you and your family. But I couldn't because of my job. I want to be with you for eternity but if I was to Change than who knows what could happen until I got passed the smell of human blood. There is too much to risk." I said glancing at him once more.

"You know my family would take you in without judging you." He said.

"You left me before and the only reason I can think of is because I'm an assassin. But yet here you sit and you saw me in work. I never wanted you to see how I work. I don't even know how long you were there. For all I know you could have seen the whole thing." I said getting off the freeway and headed down a dirt road. No one knew about the castle back here. Yeah if you were on sea you could see it but anyone who was on the street didn't know about it. Besides we have this hologram that makes people turn back. It just shows a dead end sign so I can guess that most people probably think that it's a place where "things" go down.

"I'm sorry we left you." He said. I took a deep breath and let it out heavily.

"It's okay Edward. I've gotten past it. We do what we have to do." I said pulling into the drive way. He got out and I reach behind me grabbing the case that had the money in it. Edward waited but when he saw that I wasn't going in yet he left with out me.

I sighed heavily and opened my door. I stepped out closing it behind me and walked into the house looking down. I went to the office and placed the money in a totally different passageway from the lab. The was stock full of money. I have no clue how much money there is but I know it could be spent fast if I really wanted to. Oh but this too 13 years for me to get. No way was I going to waste this on a shopping spree. No way in hell was I going to do that. Besides I don't shop for clothes for fun...I shop for weapons!

I walked out and went into the kitchen grabbing a glass out of the cabinet. I set it down and grabbed some juice out of the fridge. There was a stack of paper on the counter and I moved it over to me as I pured the liquid in to the class. It was mail. I haven't gotten the mail in forever. I haven't seen mail in forever. But then again I didn't have to take care of it.

Upon the stack of mail was a letter.

_Bella-_

_I took the liberty of getting you the mail so you wouldn't have to do it when you came back. I know how busy you are and I figured you needed a break. _

_Love always and forever,_

_Jake_

I smiled softly and placed the juice back in the fridge. I took a drink of the juice and started going through the mail. A lot of it was bills and I'm surprised they weren't over due. I have no clue when the last time Charlie paid the bill was. I set them aside and continued to flip through. It was a lot of junk mail and it just threw it into the recycling bin next to the counter. I separated the mail into bills and the junk just went into the trash. I wasn't ready for the letter at the bottom though.

It was a red envelope and had the Navy symbol on it. I knew what it was and I didn't want to see it. No, not now. I needed him. The envelope was addressed to me here and there were only few people that knew about this house and he was one of them. The envelope was one you never wanted to get. They couldn't come here so they sent me the envelope. My father showed me one once before and I knew that one day I was going to see one at some time.

I picked up the envelope examining it trying to make it so it wasn't the letter that I knew it was. I held it up to the light. Nothing. I felt the eve-lope and they were there. He was the only person I needed at this point and he is no longer here.

The glass fell to the ground shattering and anyone in the house could hear it because of how quiet the house is. I stared at the envelope in shock was tears spilled over the edge of my eyes. I held on to it more tighter and stammered back hitting the counter behind me. I grabbed it trying to keep myself up but I didn't have the strength to try. I was able to keep myself up just long enough to see Edward and Jake **(N.A./ I couldn't decide on who I wanted to walk in and find her!) **walk in and find me. I slid to the ground and crumbled letting the tears flow over my cheeks.

"BELLA!" They both screamed at me and I heard them run over to me. I felt a warm hand on one side of me and a cold hand on the other side.

"Bella..." Jake said.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward said.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Jake said. I looked over at them and then looked down at the envelope and closed my eyes. I opened them slightly as both Edward and Jake looked at it. I felt Jake tense and I knew Edward was confused. Edward had never met him and now he never will.

Jake went to grab it to me but I shot him a glare.

"Don't touch it." I snapped at him. He moved his hand back.

"Bella let's go get you washed up so you can relax and open it." Edward said trying to get me to stand up. I stayed still as a rock and my hand began to ache but I didn't loosen it.

"Bella, please let's go." Edward said. I looked over at him and my look was clear I didn't want to be moved.

"Edward she doesn't want to move. Why don't you go back and tell everyone that everything is fine. Right now I can help Bella more than you can." Jake said. I felt Edward become stone and I knew he was glaring at Jake. I was staring right at the counter and didn't bother to move my head.

"Why you-" Edward started.

"Edward, shut up." I said emotional-less. I knew he was in shock. I moved my head over slightly to show him I wasn't in the mood. "He's right. He can help me more right now. Go tell everyone, even the pack, to get ready for a funeral. If the pack gets mad tell them I told them to shut up and listen and that he is dead. They should know who I'm talking about." I said turning my head back to the counter.

"Alright." I felt his hand no longer on me and I heard nothing as he left.

"Bella..." Jake said. I looked over at him and more tears came. I fell into his arms and he embraced me in a hug.

"Bella I'm so sorry." He said. We sat there for a little bit as I cried and I could feel the tears roll down Jake's face cheeks as they did mine.

"Bella we need to open it." He said. We stopped hugging and I just looked at him.

"Jake, I can't. I know what it is. I don't want to see it." I said. I looked at it and I saw his hand go to take it. I pulled it away from him and he placed his hand back on his lap.

"I can do it, I just don't want to." I said. I took a deep breath and began to open the letter. I pulled out the dog tags first and and clutched them tight. I pulled out the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Mr. and Ms. swan:_

_I'm sorry to say that your son/brother died in combat. He ran at the wrong time but he did his country good. _

_He had one final wish and that was to have Bella sing at his funeral. He said she could sing any song and that he hopes that he doesn't see you anytime soon. _

_We sent you his papers and his dog tags. we have a set funeral for:_

_Monday. November 27, 2008 at 2:30pm at the church on Sycamore._

_I'm terribly sorry._

_Signed,_

_General Hawkins_

I folded it back up and took out the rest of the papers. I sighed hard and closed my eyes trying to remember one last memory of him

-Flash back-

_"No! Please Jason don't go!" I yelled after him as he headed for the door. I was eight and was running down the stairs. He was 18 and was recruited into the Navy. It was his dream to serve his country. _

_He turned around and smiled as he saw me running down the stairs with tears in my eyes. He bent down and held out his arms. I ran into them and he picked me up. I hugged him tight not wanting to let him go._

_"oh..Bells...I'll be home before you know it. I will be home for when you graduate high school, when you graduate college, and when you grow up and and get married. I will always be with you. I will be home to help you and Daddy too." He said wiping away the the tears. _

_"What about mommy?" I asked looking at him._

_"Mommy too." He said._

_"You promise?" I said tears coming down again._

_"Yes I promise. Now no more tears. I'll be home before you know it." He said. I smiled and he gave me a kiss on my cheek one last time and placed me down. He gave mom and dad one last hug and gave me a big tight hug._

_"I love you Jay-jay." I said into his ear._

_"I love you too, Bells." He said. He let me go and headed out the door. I waved bye to him as he left._

_-_End Flash back-

I cried harder and grabbed my face, holding the last memory I have with him as much as I could. Jake wrapped his arms around me and just held me.

"He promised he would be here." I said into his chest.

"I know, it's okay." He said. I cried for a little longer and kept mumbling "he promised".

After about half an hour I pulled away from Jake.

"What's today's date?" I asked looking at him.

"November 27, why?" He asked.

"It's 1:30 now, shit." I hopped up and Jake did too looking at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's today in an hour." I said looking at him. Shock ran across his face then realization did. I shook my head and mumbled under my breath. "I really need to start getting the mail daily."

**Review!!! Sorry about the delay. I don't know when the next chapter will be up though!**


	12. Just a Dream part 2

**The Darkest day  
"Just A Dream Part 2****"  
Chapter Eleven**

ENJOY!!

**--I have no clue when the next chapter will be up. **I'**ve been sick so I have no clue when it's going up plus I have make up work to do.**

**Thanks for the review!--**

**OOO**

_"It's today in an hour." I said looking at him. Shock ran across his face then realization did. I shook my head and mumbled under my breath. "I really need to start getting the mail daily."_

How was I going to do this? I had an hour to tell everyone what is going on and what's going to happen, have to get everyone ready, and have to get into a whole different town and make it there on time before everyone else files in. Wait did it say it started at 2:30? No. So I have no clue when it starts and for all I know they could want me there by that time. Gush this sucks!

I walked out of the kitchen mumbling to myself and Jake followed in confusion.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked stopping me. I was still mumbling trying to think of how this was going to work out.

"Bella stop talking crazy and talk to me." He said shaking me a little bit. I focused in on him and started to glare at him.

"Jake, shut up. I know what I'm doing and it's not crazy talk." I dropped his arms from me and walked into the main hallway. He followed still asking me "what's going on" or "what's happening" or shit like that. I stopped in the main hallway and stood with my hands behind my back. Jake stood next to me and looked at me.

"Jake I swear if you don't shut up..." I said. I didn't need to finish the threat for him to under stand.

"But Bella, what are we-" I cut him off and whistled. I felt him glare at me and I just gave him a side glance as I listened to the echo of the whistle continue down the halls. I took my hands from behind my back and cupped them around my lips.

"Everyone to the main hallway now please. We need to do something and we need to do it fast." I yelled. My voice echoed through all the halls and soon everyone was standing in front of me on different sides of the room. Good I didn't want them to fight right now. Not that I ever want them to fight but still.

Edward came over and joined me on my other side like Jake had done. They all waited and I took a deep breath calming down my nerves.

"My brother is dead. I know you guys never met him..." I said looking at the Cullen's. "...and I'm sorry to say that now you never will. The pack has met him when we were still living in Washington. He wasn't and now isn't in much of my life but we still need to go to his funeral. We have an hour to get ready and get into a totally different town. I need to do a few things with the General and a few other things need to be prepared.

Transportation: the pack: you will have to run but make sure you bring a suit with you. I know you are all well known in my family but it is formal and a funeral so you can't show in cut offs. I will have you thrown out if you do do that. Collen's: we can take my dad's truck. Charlie did quite a number to it so it will get us there just like my car would. The only draw back is that there isn't enough seating. Alice can ride in the front with Edward and I but two people are going to have to ride in the bed. I know Emmett won't mind..." He faced me a huge smile. "...but I know Rosalie will. So you guys have to decide on who else is to ride in the back while you're getting ready. Well hop to it." I said. They all moved rather quickly and I was fortunate enough to hitch a ride on Edward's back. I knew he didn't mind.

He dropped me off and was about to leave when I remembered something that would do both of us good.

"Edward you don't have to go." I said catching his arm as he went to go. The rest of the family was long gone.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. I have a change of clothes for you and Charlie left a jacket in here from when he used it as a storage room. I have a white button up and a pair of your black slacks. Not only that but I have a tie that you can borrow. I don't see why you couldn't change in here." I said leaning against the door. He looked a bit confused at my comment about Charlie. "Charlie had a bunch of clothes believe it or not. Before I moved in in used this as a weapons storage/ closet. That's why I have that little, well rather big, weapons storage behind all of my clothes." I said. He now knew what I was talking about.

"Okay I so." I smiled and he walked in. I shut the door behind me and walked over to my closet. I pulled out Edwards t-shirt, his pants, Charlie's jacket and set them on the bed. I dug around for a little bit and found my black tie. It should be long enough, seeing how I took it from Charlie. I pulled out a pair of my black fighting pants that had the gun holders already on them, a black tank top, and a black see-through shirt. I pulled out a pair of my boots and set everything on the bed.

I walked into my bathroom and took a much needed quick shower. I put on my underwear and bra and headed up my curling iron. I walked out to see Edward on my computer already dressed.

"Aren't you going to shower?" I asked pulling up my pants.

"I already took one before your little "accident" happened." He said. I nodded even though he couldn't see him. I pulled on my tank top and walked back into the bathroom. I blow dried my hair fast and placed the curls in my hair. I grabbed a pony tail and put my hair up and let the curls cascade down instead up laying on my shoulders. I leaned forward to place some make up on me when Edward knocked on the door. I looked over to see him leaning against it holding my boots in his hand.

"You know I was going to put those on." I said going back to putting on my make up. He didn't say anything and just walked over. I looked at him then shrugged it off. Next thing I know he's bending down and tapping my leg. I lifted my foot and he lifted my pants leg placing the boots on and zipping them up. He moved to the other leg and did the same thing. I just shook it off and he stood up gazing at me. I was placing lip gloss on and I glanced over at him.

"What?" I asked. He just shook his head and smiled.

"Oh...Kay..." I said. I put my lip gloss away and looked at myself in the mirror making sure I looked okay. I turned around and soon Edward's lips were on mine. I was shocked at first but relaxed and kissed him back. I went to kiss him again when he pulled back. I looked at him questioningly and we smiled.

"Time to go." He said. I nodded and reapplied my lip gloss. I walked out and grabbed Edward's hand that he had extended. I smiled at the touch of his skin on mine again. We walked out to see everyone walking toward the main hallway to leave. Alice and Rosalie smiled giving me a thumbs up and I could feel myself blush. They giggled and I just rolled my eyes. We got to the door and I let go of Edward and got the keys from the office.

"Rajah come." I yelled. Next thing everyone knows that big cat is jumping from the top of the second floor and landing next to me as I walked over to the door.

"Rajah can't come." Emmett said. I turned and looked at him, glaring is more like it.

"Rajah comes." I said sternly. He sighed and agreed.

"Emmett and I will sit in the back." Jasper said.

"Or all the guys could sit in the back." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle I don't want you in the back. Besides there has to be space for Rajah. If you don't mind and all of you can fit around her then go ahead but I'm not responsible for what Rajah does." I said turning my stare to Emmett. He was looking a totally different way and started listening.

"That's fine." Jasper said.

"Edward has to sit by Rajah though. She really only knows him." I said looking at him. He smiled and I smiled back. "Now that that is taken care of...where is the pack?" I asked turning around to see them with tuxes in their hands. How were they going to carry that?

"We're all ready to go." Jake said.

"Good let's go." I said heading for the door. Everyone followed and Rajah stayed by my side. The pack went off in a totally different direction and the rest of us headed toward the truck. It was a black F.450, super duty, 4-wheel drive, diesel. nice leather seats, awesome radio, nice bed, and can pull 24,000 pounds. **(N.A./ This is a sweet ass truck!!! Trust me. It costs $41,320. It's Nice!) **Edward, Jasper, and especially Emmett stared at the truck. The rest of us just walked on by like it was nothing. I placed down the tailgate and stood to the side.

"Rajah in." I said. She hopped in and stood their. "Lay and be still the whole ride." I told her. She laid down and what looked like started to fall asleep. For a large cat, she definitely had a car butt.

"That's your truck?!" Emmett gasped out. I turned and looked at him in shock. For a minute I almost forgot he was there.

"You honestly think my family and I would get some lame-ass truck?! I don't think so." I said. I walked over to the drives side and placed the keys in the ignition. The girls had already gotten comfy on the leather seats. The guys went around to look on the inside but I stopped them.

"In." I said pivoting my head to the bed. Emmett went to argue but I gave him a stern look. Edward hopped in first and sat next to Rajah. She looked up then set her head on his lap. He scratched her head lightly and I could hear her start to purr. The rest of them got in and I closed the tailgate. I walked back and hopped in closing the door behind me. I looked out and saw Jake escape into the woods. I nodded and everyone disappeared. I started the ignition and Alice went start to the radio. I didn't bother with my seat belt because in a little bit no one would be able to see us.

She found an interesting station and blasted it up. It was hip-hop all day everyday. I couldn't even help but dance to it in my seat. I looked in my rear view mirror to see Rajah in the same place and evey guy laughing. I looked at Esme and even she was dancing. Who knew she could let loose like that. I laughed at Emmett as he almost fell out of the truck. I reached past Alice and opened the glove compartment.

"Rose open the back window and tell everyone to hold on. Things are going to speed up." She did that and I pushed the button. Faster than Rose could get back in the truck was going 115 miles per hour.

"Sorry Rose." She said as she repositioned herself in to the truck.

"No problem." She said. We sped down the highway with my awesome reflecting (almost as good as a vampires) and made it just before anyone arrived. Well anyone besides the military of course. I got out and the rest of them did too.

"Wait you guys can't come in yet. It's only family and the military. You guys can come in as soon as it opens...in half an hour. You are more then welcome to hang in the cab or the back your choice." I pulled down the tail gate and Rajah hopped out. I closed it and began walking toward the manor throwing the keys at Edward as he swiftly caught them. I walked toward the doors looking in the windows noting that all the military had their backs to the door and were looking at a closed casket.

I walked in silently, happy that Rajah was being good and that no one heard me. I walked in and looked up. The support beams were showing and I smiled.

"Rajah, up." I whispered. I pointed up and she looked up. She looked at me then walked back running and jumping up on to the support beams. I smiled and walked back myself. I ran and jumped up a wall and over to the beam. Rajah looked at me and I rubbed her head.

"Good girl." I told her. We whispered into their conversation catching glimpse of it.

"...This is going to break her heart..." I heard General Hawkins say. I smiled. He was like a second dad to me. He always treated me right and cared for me when he had to baby sit. Yes he baby sat me when I was _way_ younger.

"...I hope she won't ask us where he is or for that matter what happened..." General Randolf said. He was a total asshole and still is...no surprise there. _What really happened to my brother? He died didn't he? Some thing fishy is going on and I'm going to get to the bottom of this..._

"Rajah down." I said as I started to jump down. She followed and we landed on our feet. I landed in a crouching position. They didn't hear me land which was surprising.

I got up and started walking. They turned and looked at me in surprise and they shrank back behind General Hawkins at the sight of Rajah. Rajah walked next to me and started to growl.

"Rajah...stop. You know General Hawkins. Be good and you can attack Emmett later." She stopped and cept pace with me.

"Isabella so glad you could make it on time." Generla Hawkins said coming up to me. I smiled and shook my head. I haven't gotten called Isabella from him in _so _long.

"It's Bella now. But yeah, I'm surprised I made it on time too. I would have been late if it wasn't for Charlie's truck." I said. He gave me a hug and I hugged back.

"You've gotten so big. How are you and Charlie doing these days?" He asked with a smile. That smile was soon going to fade away.

"I'm great but Charlie died not too long ago. him and I got ourselves in some deep shit and he went into a coma but had a seizer and died. I just hope that Jason is enjoying his time with Charlie and Renee." I said smiling weakly.

"What happened to Renee?" He asked. He has always been a major person in the family. It was only right to tell him what has been going on.

"She got remarried to a guy named Phil. Well I went back out to Arizona to kill the people who killed Charlie and I found out that Phil had died and I watched my mother die right in front of me. I only wish I didn't fight with her that night. I didn't really try to save her." I said looking away in shame. Hawkins placed his hand under my chin and moved my face so I would looked at him.

"I'm sorry Bella. I hope your family is happy where they are." He said. I smiled and he hugged me again. I loved the comfort I felt around him. He really was like a second dad but more so more like a big, big brother.

"So what happen to Jason?" I asked. Hawkins and Randolf looked at each other.

"Bella there is something we need to tell you..." Hawkins led me toward the rest of the generals and military men and closed around me telling me what really happened.

* * *

Everyone began to pack in and began to sit gown. There was nothing to come and see so its not like they could pay respect or anything. I watched people file in and recognized a lot of military soldiers and other Assassins that the family knew. Yes my father had connections like that. I know it rocks. There had to have been a whole side of military then the rest assassins, plus the pack and the Cullen's. I smiled as they walked in and told them to sit in the front. The gang and Cullen's were going to have to put up with the smell and everything until it's over.

I walked over to them and stood in front of them, my face stone.

"No fighting, no arguing, no nothing, Not today. You can do all that once we get home. I don't want any of that here. Understood?!" I said in a very serious, motherly, stern voice.

"Yes ma'am." I heard them all say. Finally everyone was in and I was able to begin.

"Ladies and Gentle, I want to thank you for coming to this funeral for my brother. He was loved by many and I _know _for a fact that he was respected by many. Now since we began the General and I had the idea to start out with a song. So before that begins please welcome General Hawkins." I stuck my hand out and back up a little. General Hawkins came up as everyone clapped. I turned around and grabbed the microphome making sure every thing was in order.

"Thank you Bella. Like Bella said, Thank you. Sargent Jason Swan was very respected along with Charlie Swan. Yes I am sorry to say that the Swans have past away. Again like Bella said, we have decided to have some one sing a song in their remembrance. So please help welcome me to Isabella Swan singing 'This is just a dream'." I walked back up as people clapped and the music began. Yes our funerals are very different than any one else.

_"It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_

Baby why'd you leave me?  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby why'd you leave me?  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me?  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah" I finished the song and head tears running down my face. They weren't thick or hard but they were there. I could see several other people crying. It was sad. I smiled and set the mic down and walked to sit next to Edward.

"Thank you very much Bella." Hawkins said. "Now, I would like to say a few words..."everyone got quiet that I think I could hear a mouse walk along the floor near by.

"Jason Swan was a very kind man. He was loved by many and never stopped helping others. We were very happy to hear that he would be working with my team and me. He never thought twice in killing the enemy or making the right choice. He was never one for tears but I know right now if he could see how grown up Bella is and how well she has been handling Swans business, he would be very happy." Hawkins said.

"Isabella Swan is or rather has taken over the Swans' assassin business." I knew the voice the minute I heard it. I stood up and turned to face him.

"That's right Sam. I'm your boss now plus I'm the only girl who hasn't died on a mission. So shut up and pay respect for my brother. If he was here, you and I both know for a _fact_ that you would be kick out." I said. He went to open his mouth and I glared at him. He shut it and bowed his head_. That's right, bow your head and pray I don't kick your ass later for interrupting the funeral_. I thought to myself. I sat back down and let Hawkins continue.

"Thank you for that. Well I have said what I wanted to say and now a word from Bella." I stood up and took the stage...again.

"Thank you General Hawkins. My brother was loved by everyone in here. I know there are a few people that don't know him, but I'm happy that they don't mind being here." I smiled at the Cullen's and they smiled back. The pack knew my brother. "I also have family members that loved my brother and are devastated to hear that he has past away." I smiled at the Pack and they all smiled back. "My was very well respected and I know he wished he had the job I have. I don't know if he knew that I would become an assassin but he did say I would do good and I guess he was right. I loved him very much and I know many do. I would do anything for him and that's why..." I paused and looked over at the military. They were all shaking there heads no. I smiled. I loved not following orders.

"...My brother isn't dead. He went MIA and I'm sending out everyone to find him." A huge wave of shocked gasps (along with angry ones) went across the whole room. I just smiled.

**Song the song is Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood.  
That's where the title comes in.  
Sorry it took so long. You can see why.  
****PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL TRY TO GET THE NEXT ONE UP FASTER!**


	13. Surprise, Surprise!

**The Darkest day  
"Surprise Surprise****"  
Chapter Twelve**

ENJOY!!

**--I have no clue when the next chapter will be up****!--**

**_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_**

_"...My brother isn't dead. He went MIA and I'm sending out everyone to find him." A huge wave of shocked gasps (along with angry ones) went across the whole room. I just smiled._

I looked around the room and smiled. All the Assassins were talking back and forth and some were even fighting. I looked over at the Military to see that they were all calm but General Hawkins was pissed. He got up and tried to calm everyone down. He raised his hands and cleared his throat.

"Quiet please." He said. I leaned over to him and smiled.

"That wont work. Try this..." I leaned back normal and took a deep breath. "HEY EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!" Everyone shut there mouths and looked at me.

"Thank you. What she meant to say was that we think..." He tried again.

"What General Hawkins is trying to say is that they know he went MIA and doesn't know where he is." I said cutting him off. "That's where we come in. I want everything and everyone of you guys out trying to find him. If you do there will be a reward and I'm no longer your boss." I watched the smiles spread across the crowd. I knew how much they hate the fact that I was there boss. I looked at my guests and the pack was pissed. They were shaking. I looked at Billy and he nodded.

"Okay guys time to get out..." I heard him say. They all stood up and walked out as Jake pushed Billy out. I smiled again and the Cullen's looked like they were going to kill. Well Edward did and so did Alice. I could see the anger spread to Emmet, Jasper, and Rosaline. Carlisle and Esme kept their cool.

"Now that we have that cleared out of the way...we can all head home. I know many of you have things to do and get them done. You don't want me to come out there. So hop to it." They all started to get up and move around when one stopped and turned to look at me. I walked over to the Cullen's not paying attention to anyone and not the dude who stood up.

"What's wrong?" I asked Edward. He wasn't even looking at me and I knew he wasn't paying attention.

"3...2...1..." Alice said and looked behind her.

"If all are dead besides one let's make them all dead." I looked up to see Sam facing me and he pulled out his gun. I heard the click and my face went to shocked, to scared, to pissed off, to the point I'm going to kill you, to surprised. Edward jumped and tackled me to the ground having both of us miss the bullet by an inch. Edward was on top of me and I could hear a lot of yelling and the fists flying. This is so not going to be good.

"Stupid fucking asshole, he never really liked me anyway." I growled to myself. Some how, magically, I pushed Edward off of me and stood, ready to kill his ass. He would never shoot at Jay of Charlie. What makes me any different?...I'm a girl!

"You stupid asshole. You do realize I _will _have to kill you." I yelled smiling. Everyone turned around and looked at me. They saw my smile and the kill in my eyes and smiled. I knew they were on my side. There were a few who decided to stay with Sam and I hope they don't mind having an early death. "We can beat you to death or we can make it short, sweet, and simple by shooting you. What do you decide?" I asked. My hand was twitching by my gun wanting to pull it out and just shoot the asshole.

"I will never die to the likes of a girl." I'll take that as a "beating".

"You sexist pig." I spat at his feet. "Well his friends didn't object so I guess this do this slowly and painfully." I said pulling a knife from my back and throwing it at Sam.**(N.A/ Throwing the knife is Bella's type of beating.)** I hit him dead on the heart and he fell to the ground with shock written all over his face.

"Would you guys like to try and explain so the death wont be as bad?" I asked the three still standing.

"We thought we should all have a say in this." One said. I pulled out another knife and threw it. It hit the guy in the throat.

"Strike one." I smiled.

"We thought that if we stood up that maybe we could prove that we can help be a double agent." Loser number two said. I winced in a breath and shook my head a bit.

"So close but there aren't any double agents in the business of assassins. Strike two." I threw the knife and hit him square in the chest.

"We had no answer that you were looking for. We would have just died anyway." Loser number three said. I smiled and thought about it for a minute.

"Home run." I couldn't think of a way that would be a good killing. I sighed and pulled my arm back. I felt for the knife and I saw him take a deep breath closing his eyes. I reached past my knife and grabbed my gun. I pulled it out and shot the guy once. It was better than hitting him in the eye with a knife.

"Well now that that's taken care of...I have to be some where and do a few things so let's split." I started walking out of the room with Rajah next to me. The Cullen's filled in and we were walking out of there in a V form as people part. I saluted the General and as did he. I walked out to the truck and Edward placed the tail gate down and all the guys hopped in the back. Us girls filled in the cab and we were soon speeding down the street out of the ordeal with the "funeral".

I really was happy that they told me that he went MIA. I have no clue what would have happened to me...well I would probably break down and cry then go out and do something stupid...that is...if he really was dead.

It didn't take that long to get back to the castle and I noticed that the pack was playing around in the ocean. I waved to Billy as I headed in and he just smiled. I felt bad that he couldn't go and play around in the water with the pack. I bet Jacob has a way for him. Maybe they sit him in just deep enough so the water its to his waist and when he wanted to go back in they probably dragged him...well no...they probably picked him up and wrapped him in a towel and they yeah....I'm pretty sure you get it.

I unlocked the front door (yes this is like the only time we actually used the front door) walked in setting my keys in the bowl that was on a small table by the door. The family walked past me and went to do what ever they had to do. I on the other hand sensed something was off. I looked up and looked around. My father's office door was open and I remembered I closed it. This. Is. Bad.

"Edward..." I called, my voice shaking.

"Yes love?" He said touching my shoulder trying to relax me.

"Do you hear some one else's mind in the house? Or anything that shouldn't be here?" I looked up at him and he lifted his head listening closely.

"No, nothing unusual that I can tell. Why? Is everything okay?" He asked. I could hear the concern in his voice. Great. This is just what I needed. Edward to be all protective when for all I know it could be Jason... I highly doubt that though.

"No, nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. I have to go do some things before I go up and relax. Hey want to hang out in the library later? I'm pretty sure I can find something that would be interesting that you haven't read before." I said smiling. He smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"You always know what I want to read after something terrible happened. Not only that you also pick out some damn good books for me to read." I watched him leave heading toward the library in our wing of the house.

My smile faded away and I quietly walked over to the library and felt behind my back. The knifes? Check. The gun...wait no guns? Check. I was ready for who ever was in my house and if what I had wasn't going to work...I know where Charlie keeps the rest of the weapons. Not only that I have my trusty whip... oh shit wait, that's in my room. Dammit. Fuck that plan!

I walked in to find the "office" fine. No one was in there, no one was hiding, and even yes no one was hiding on the ceiling. I've learned the hard way to look up when you are trying to find some one in your house. All I have to say is never give Charlie a trampoline and a hook. God that was a really bad day.

Anyway...I walked over to the book case and found the book was out. Not only that, the hand scan had been used. Only three people can use that so my guess is that some one some how got in there or Jason is home. Why I didn't notice the lab door being open, I will never know. I really think I'm out of it.

I walked through the door and looked up. The ceiling wasn't covered so all the support beams were capable to get on to. And if it is Jason, I know he will hide up there so...

I jumped from wall to wall and stood on the support beams. This was going to be interesting. If it was Jason then I have no clue what I would do. But, if it was someone trying to do anything that would destroy the business...well they were going to have to die.

I looked around everywhere but no one was there. How the hell is this possible? I didn't leave both doors open. I _never_ leave the lab door open and I know not to leave Charlie's office door open. So why is it that I can't find who ever the hell is in here? This really shouldn't be that hard. I should be able to find this asshole like that. Maybe it's because I'm really hoping that it's going to be Jason. Well he isn't here so I guess it's time to jump down and find this asshole to beat the shit out of him.

I jumped down and stood in a crouch waiting for someone to come and attack me. After about a few minutes I got up and started looking around. This was going to take forever for how big this place was. Well I can't just let the asshole stay in here. I don't care how long it takes. This fuck head is getting out of my house.

"Okay fuck head; I'm not going to wait around forever to kick your ass so get out now other wise I _will_ kill you" I yelled out. I was really hoping the stupid-ass would come out.

"Bells, how dare you talk to me like that." I heard someone say. I turned around to see Jason come out from a cabinet.

"Uh..." I couldn't say anything. How this was possible I will never know. I figured he was off in Afghanistan for all I knew.

"What I don't get a 'Hey you're home.'or 'I missed you. How was your time in the military?'" He was trying to get my to speak and right now I was perfectly happy with just staring at him, happy to know that he wasn't still in some foreign country. "I guess that's a no." He said after I didn't reply.

I screamed in pure happiness. I ran toward him and I watched his face lit up. I jumped and he caught me in his arms. "JAY-JAY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I screamed. I wasn't screaming to the point that Alice, Edward, and the rest of the family would be rushing down to kill whoever I needed them to kill.

"Bells, I've missed you too." He said. His hug was too weird. I was clinging to his neck when finally he loosened up and hugged me tight. The hug was familiar and I couldn't stop the tears that started flooding my face.

"I'm so happy you're home." I said blubbering into his shoulder. There would be black stains on his uniform. That. Could. And. Would. Be. Bad.

"Are...are...are you crying?" He asked trying to move me so he could look at my face. I clung harder with all my strength.

"I'm not crying!" I kind of, sort of, yelled at him.

"Okay. Then what are you so worked up about?" He asked still trying to get me to let loose.

I didn't say anything.

"God, Bella, you've gotten strong." He said finally giving up and hugging me tight to reassure me.

"It's Charlie's training." I said but it came out muffled. It's a good thing he can always understand me.

"He still has you training? Man, I need to talk to that old man. Where is he?" He asked. I pulled away and looked at him. He let go of me and wiped away my tears.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked. I could tell he wasn't asking it like a 'what's going on that it troubling you'...no...it was more like 'something is bothering you and I want/need to know/help.' type thing.

"Jay, Charlie died. So did Mom. Mom also left Charlie and got married to a guy named Phil. He's dead too. I found a letter saying that you died and I had no family. Jason you have no clue how happy I am to see alive. here, holding me, touching me. I didn't have any family. I screwed up my own engagement and they left. Then the pack took me in and I'm stuck because I love Edward but I also love Jake. I know Charlie, you, mom, anyone and everyone wants to see me happy but right now I have no clue what to do." I started crying again. Jason tried to wipe them away but they kept flowing and he wrapped in a hug.

"Bella, I just want you to be happy. If that means you being Eng-WHAT?! MY LITTLE SISTER WAS ENGAGED AND HE BROKE YOUR HEART! I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO!" He started to yell. I covered his mouth with my hands and waited for him to continue to rant off.

"Are you done yet?" I asked still holding his mouth. He was quiet and shook his head.

"I called off the engagement. His family and him had to leave and I never found out why. Jake and I had this little thing but it got cut off when Edward and the Cullen's came back under the "spell" of this stupid white ass bitch. I'm not sure who I'm going to pick. I'm _in_ _love _with Edward but I love Jake. You don't know Edward but in a few minutes you will meet him. Jake has been in the family for so long that I know everyone was just waiting for us to get together. I don't know what to do plus I have the business to run and my head as been out of it and I'm not doing a good job as Head Assassin in the Nation..." I wanted to continue on but Jason placed his hands on my mouth, stopping me from going on. I dropped his and just waited.

"You are in charge on Charlie's business? You are Head Assassin? You're an Assassin? When the hell did this happen?" He asked all one time. He removed his hands and I took a deep breath.

"Yes, yes, yes and it happen I was 13, a few years after you left. I'm sorry. I know you wanted to take over the business but you weren't around for a long time and Charlie really didn't have a choice. I kind of had to take over the business. No one at the "funeral" knew that I was working let alone ran the business. No offense Jay, but, men can be really sexist." I said.

"Well..." He said. I think that was all he could say. "Who is Edward?" He finally asked.

"Come on, I have to go meet him anyway. Besides I think you need to get used to being around here since you have never been here. Speaking of never being here...how did you know the lab was down here?" I asked taking his hand and started pulling him back toward the door.

"It's dad we're talking about. He had one back in the house in Forks." He said. He smiled as I shook my head and continued out.

**_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_**

We walked into the library to find Edward, Alice, and everyone besides Esme and Carlisle. They were all sitting around the fire (Edward must have started it) and were making small talk. I could barely hear them faintly mention my name and something along the line of a clan called the Vultori. Who the hell were the Vultori? I guess I have to find out later.

They all stopped talking and turned to look at me. I guess that conversation would be put on hold.

"Bella, who are all of these people?" Jay said leaning into me and whispering in my ear. I smiled and I saw everyone smile.

"Jay this is the family I _was _getting married into. This is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and this is Edward." I said pointing out everyone counter clock wise. They smiled and waved and Jay did to...until I said Edward's name.

Edward stood up and stuck out his hand. Jay started glaring daggers at him. I elbowed him and he shook Edward's hand. Edward really wasn't someone you messed with.

"Wait this is Edward? This is the guy that broke your heart?" Jay said. Well he did know how to silence a room. I felt in the air everyone go tense and hold their breath.

"Jay I broke it off with him. It wasn't the other way around. Relax and be nice or you wont like it." I said glaring slightly at him.

"Wait...are you saying..."He didn't finish his sentence. I knew what he was talking about and I only shook my head...well it was a slight nod.

"It's nice to meet you Jason." Edward said walking over and sitting back down.

"Bells...didn't you say something about the pack being here?" He asked keeping a close eye on Edward. I looked around fast before anyone could notice and I noticed that everyone was watching him closely.

"Yes they're in the south wing. I think they would be happy to see you. Why don't you go and have a good time. If they aren't there, check the sea." I said.

"Okay, thanks. I'll stop by your room later so we can catch up." Neither one of us looked at each other as gave me a kiss on my forehead and left. I looked at Alice to Edward. I knew something was up and I'm pretty sure they knew I knew something was up.

"Hey guys." I said trying to relax.

"Hey bells, what's up?" They asked.

"Nothing much. My bro decided to scare me in the lab. Edward do you still want that book?" I asked walking over to a latter.

"Sure." He said watching me. I climbed up the latter a little bit and gave it a nice push going over to the little opening so I could get on the second level. They all watched me as I kept going up and up to about the fifth level. Yeah you read it right. There are five levels in my library. I walked around trying to find the book I knew he would love.

"Ugh..." I mumbled under my breath.

"A little to the left." Alice called up. I looked down and her and she was still facing the fireplace.

"What?" I asked.

"The book is a little to the left from where you are."

"Ohhhhh." Wow I'm stupid. "Thanks." I called down and went back to finding the book. I went a little to the left and sure enough there it was. Wow! This is my own library and I didn't even know where a book was. Not only that but a book on mythology too. I figured Edward would like it. He's really into the old crap and one day I'm going to let him read the oldest book I have in this library...Mary Poppins. Yes the book not the movie. The movie is way to Hollywood-ish. I like the book better.**(N.A./ I know I said mythology but I don't know the name of any mythology books. I'm being lazy to go look some up!)**

I climbed up on the railing we had and turned around so I was facing the books. I smiled to myself and fell backward. I leaned farther back and started dong back flips in a perfect line. I saw the different levels fly by me and they were flying fast.

"Edward catch her other wise Carlisle will be fixing both her legs and Jasper will go crazy." Alice said leaning over to Edward. He nodded and got up. I saw the first floor and leaned so I was perfect for my landing.

I back flipped one more time and I landed perfectly bridle style in Edward's arms.

"Listen here Spider Monkey..." I started giggling. "...you're going to get yourself hurt."

"Well one, I'm your spider monkey so that leads to two which is with you, Alice, and everyone else around. I have a feeling I wont be in the hospital for a long time." I smiled. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch. He set me down and I handed him the book. He looked at it and opened the front cover.

"Mary Poppins?!" He asked stunned. Yes the day was today. He will read the oldest book in the library.

"I was going to give you a mythology book but I couldn't find it and when Alice told me where to look I found this. It should only take you a day and I should be able to find it by then. Besides this is the oldest book we have in here, surprisingly, and it's nothing like the Hollywood. It's my favorite book. Ask Jay." I said smiling and curling up into a ball and leaning my head on his shoulder. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around me. I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes.

"I don't think your brother likes me." He said setting aside the book.

"He doesn't." Jasper said. Edward glared at him.

"That's most and all of my fault. I told him how I called off the engagement and he thought I called if off because you hurt me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Speaking of engagement, where did the ring go?" I asked looking around. Edward reached into his pocket and pulled a shinning ring out.

"I found it on the couch in the library so I took it. I didn't notice that you slipped if off until you were long past gone." He said. He went to stick back on my hand but I stopped him and shook my head.

"Not right now." He sighed and placed it back in his pocket. I closed my eyes again and I heard his open the pages and start to read. Before I knew it I was out cold.

**_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_**

Noise. Lots and lots of noise. That's what woke me up. I could faintly hear arguing and I knew it wasn't the pack again. They would be much louder. I squirmed around a little bit and opened my eyes. I could see Edward and my brother arguing. Well they did have the decency to do it quietly and not by me. They were on the other side of the room by the big windows.

I sat up and yawned. I rubbed my eyes and stood, stretching. My usual wake up thing to do. Neither one of them noticed that I was up. I figured Alice would have said something or Edward would have heard me. I looked around me to see that it was only the three of us in the room. I wonder why...hm...

I walked over to where they were standing and waited for one of them to notice me.

"...why you would do that I have no idea." Jay said trying not to raise his voice.

"It's not like I had a choice, Jason. It was a family thing." Edward replied. What the hell were they arguing about?

"You didn't have to leave. She was your family too. When you left and she told me about her being an assassin and all that, the first thing I got was you guys couldn't handle that fact that she kills more then you do." Ohhhh, now I got what they were talking about. I guess Jay didn't want to wait for me to tell him the whole thing.

"That wasn't the case Jason. I was going to explain to her when I had he chance." Edward said.

"You've had several chances. Edward you broke her heart and she still hasn't gotten over it. I can see it every time she says your name. Why don't you explain it to her now?" Jay said crossing his arms.

"She's sleeping. I'm not going to wake her up just to explain to her what happened."

"No, that is where we come in. Did you have a nice nap Bella?" Carlisle asked as the family came walking in. I turned around to see him with a book, like always, in his hands. I smiled.

"Why, yes I did actually." Edward and Jay turned toward me and looked at me with bugged eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jay asked. I looked at my wrist like there was a watch on it.

"Oh about five minutes." I said walking over to Alice. She wrapped her arm around my waist and we sat on the couch next to each other.

"Bella, we wanted you to know the real reason as to why we left." Carlisle said sitting on the table next to me. Esme sat next to me and placed her hand on my knee. I smiled at her. Rose stood behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. She smiled and I smiled back.

"Okay, so why did you leave?" I asked.

"Edward got a divorce from Tanya." I gasped and glared at him. He couldn't even make eye contact with me.

**_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_**

**OH CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!******


	14. Explanation

**The Darkest day  
"Explanation****"  
Chapter Thirteen**

ENJOY!!

**--Ohhh! I bet you hate me now!!!!!! It will explain everything in this chapter! Promise! Sorry for the wait. I've been caught up doing a few things and I will try to write faster.--**

**_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_**

_"Edward got a divorce from Tanya." I gasped and glared at him. He couldn't even make eye contact with me._

"You got a divorce from Tanya?! You told me she wasn't your type. Does anyone care to explain this to me?" I said feeling the anger swell up in my body. Now I understand why Rose, Esme, and Alice were holding me.

"Bella this was a long time ago. It happened a _long_ time before he met you." Esme said trying to calm me down. Edward still wasn't looking at me.

"You said she wasn't your type. I don't care how long ago it was. You got engaged to me and you didn't think to tell me that you were already married?! God, Edward what's with you and all the lying?" I asked. He still didn't look at me.

"Bella, Edward got to the point he was going to give up and marry anyone. That's when he noticed that Tanya held an interest to him and he decided to give it a shot. He didn't think he would stumble upon a girl like you." Alice said. They were all trying to calm me down. By the look on Jay's face he wanted them to let go of me so I could kill Edward. I don't think I can do that but it's worth a shot!

"I don't care that he was/is married. It's the fact that he lied to me that is pissing me off." I said. I could feel the ice start to seep from my lips. He was not liking this. I saw that Jay was smiling. He was just waiting for me to rip his head off.

"Bella, Edward didn't want to lie to you." Rose said.

"Yeah, he just wanted to make sure everything was final before he told you." Emmett said. I looked over at him and he was smiling. I just continued to glare at him and his smile faded.

"Emmett, you really aren't helping." I said.

"Actually he was going to tell you but you jumped first and told him you were and assassin and it kind of blew the whole thing out of proportion." Jasper said. He was sitting on the couch next to the one us girls were on.

"Well he could have told me before." I said. I was glaring at him and he was looking at Carlisle with his jaw clenched. I could tell he could feel my glare on his shoulder blade.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you..." I heard him mumble. He was still looking at me. I was ready to spring. I could feel a scream about to come out.

"GOD DAMMIT LOOK AT ME!" I yelled at Edward as I nearly jumped off of the couch. I felt Alice and Esme grabbed my arms and throw me back to the couch before I could get my hands on him. Everyone looked at me and Edward looked at me with eyes that said I was mad, his jaw was set, and his head snapped to me. I was shaking and breathing hard. My chest bounced up and down as I tried to control my breathing. Edward was looking at me with these eyes that said he couldn't believe what I had done. I couldn't even believe myself. Why wouldn't I be mad. The guy I was in love with decided to go off ang det married then get a divorse when he heard he was coming back to the house.

"Bella, I can explain..." Edward started. I don't think he has ever done this to me. I just looked at him holding back my pain and only letting the anger show. I couldn't let them see that this had hurt me. I knew Jasper would know but right now I'm letting off a _lot_ of anger.

"So start explaining it." I said through clenched teeth. He just continued to look at me. I've about had enough of this.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." I said. "Girls let go of me." They didn't budge. I could tell that all three looked at each other and shrugged.

"Do it Rose, Alice, and Esme. Bella isn't going to hurt her. In the words of her feelings, she doesn't want to see this lying asshole she _thought_she loved." Jasper said. The girls let go of me and I stood up. Edward's face was in shock at what Jasper said and I just looked at him throwing him a 'yeah that's rght. I _did_ love you' look. I turned around and walked out.

"Jay come on, you don't need to hang around." I called over my shoulder. I heard running and he was soon wrapping his arm around my shoulder in a 'I'm here for you' like he always did.

**_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_**

"Bella..." Jay said closing my bedroom door. I didn't say anything and just walked over to my bed. I had a picture of my Edward on my nightstand and I just set it down. I didn't want to see him right now.

"Bella...talk to me." Jay said walking over to me. I still didn't say anything and my hands went to my chest as I started to cry. I felt Jay place his hand around me and I turned to cry on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I want to scream, I want to hurt him, I want to cry, I want him here comforting me...Jay what do I do?" I said. It was a bit mumbly from his shoulder but I knew he could hear me just fine.

"Bella, he just wasn't the guy for you. Shit happens and to tell you honestly, he seemed to look at you like a prized possesion and no one else can touch you, or hug you, or comfort you."

"Jay, I don't know how long I have loved him and I was heart broken when I went back to live with mom in Arizona instead of staying in Forks and soon moving with dad here. I don't know if I love him the way I used to. It seems like it's all been lies and you know I can't stand lies."

"Bells, why don't you just talk to him? Things can only get better if you talk to him." He said. I looked up at him in confusion.

"I thought you hated him?!" This had to be the most confusing conversation I have ever had with him.

"I do, but I hate it even more to see you cry. If he makes you happy then I can be happy with your choice because I will be able to see how happy you are. No little brother wants to see their own sister hurt and crying." Jay said wiping way the tears on my face.

"Thanks Jay." I said smiling.

"Now you have some explanation to do of your own. You're an assassin now?" He asked.

"Yeah. A few years after you left mom and dad started fighting a lot and I over heard mom say if dad was to walk out and go kill instead of staying here and helping his family then he can kiss he butt good bye. Later that night I found dad packing and the only thing I told him was that I wanted in. He stared at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I was going to be like my dad and help those who needed it. I didn't know that it would hurt this bad until he started training. I don't think I have ever had more fun though. Before he moved down here, he had a secret "lab" under neath the ice skating rink. There was always a few guys there playing hockey so one day dad told me that part of my training will be playing hockey with the guys. You know how much I love hockey." He smiled. I don't know how long I've been playing hockey.

"He told me it would build up speed, endurance, and teach me how to react faster. At first the guys didn't like it too much but after I a game and me beating all of them, they brought their buddies along and they were all more then welcome to help me. Charlie had said that I was more then ready to try out his course, which let me tell you, are a whole a hell of a lot of running, dodging and...it's just hell, trust me. I don't know how many times I've broken a bone or gotten scraped up by knifes but make the story short..."

"Too late." Jay said. I just smiled. He always said that.

"Yeah really. But anyway...we wound up seeing Doctor Cullen a lot which is Edward's dad Carlisle. Edward and I became friends even though he's older then me but he didn't mind helping me with the cuts. He would sit there and watch me get beat up. I had finally finished my training and after three years of it, I finally went on my first mission Let's just say that I didn't do as good as I thought I was. I was nervous and not prepared at all and in the end Charlie had to save me. The guy I was trying to kill asked me if I wanted to try and kill him again and dad came out of no where saying yes he would love to and that if he tried to hurt me then he got to kill him. He shot him and at first it scared me but I knew my father would never hurt me or anyone he loved. From that day on I carried more then one weapon because I learned the hard way to do that. I did that when I was 13 so he put me in training again for another three years until I was 16 and got the hang of it." Jay was giving me a stern look.

"What? I told him I wanted in when I was ten." He just shook his head. "Edward and I were still friends and he didn't know that I was an assassin and when I had to go back to mom in Arizona, I was heart broken because we had just started going out and he can't go in the sun."

"How is he out here then?" He asked.

"Carlisle made a lotion that helps that. Anyway...I did things out there for him and one day I got a call from Charlie and he didn't pick up his phone. I knew that soemthing was up because he always picks up his phone. I told my friends what I was and why I needed to go back to California and mom even understood. I got out there and when I went to dad's office Edward was sitting there. I was so happy to see my second family again. Later I found out that Charlie was in the dungeon and I don't go there because I hate that place. Carlisle was able to help him out but when we went for a run along the beach, some one set a bomb and Charlie got hit pretty bad. Edward had a few cuts seeing how he was farther away and I wound up with a broken leg. Edward's family came in to check on me and Carlisle came in because I had started bleeding unconditionally and Carlisle had Esme watch Charlie. Well Charlie had a seizure and died. Later I went out to kill my frineds because they did this to Charlie and when I got to mom's house in Arizona, one of them had her tied up and killed her. It killed her heart to see me as an assassin and she told me that Phil, her old new dead husband, was dead.

"I got back to California and the Cullen's told me they were leaving. I had no family since then and then I went to Forks to stop some stupid kids and it wound up to be the pack. That's why they're here now. I told them what happened and I had them as a family until The Cullen's came back because of some bitch that won't be alive for long. And now here we are. Jay you missed a lot and now you are the only family I have." I said, tears swelling up again. All the talk about Charlie and everything that happened.

"That's not true. I can't be the only family. You have the Cullen's and that pack." Jay said.

"Jay, I don't want to be in the Cullen's life right now and the pack is mad at me for going to Edward instead of them. Jake did help me when I got the letter that said that you were dead and when the funeral service was." I said.

"Well don't worry about them anymore. I'm here and that's all that matters." I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"Okay. So tell me about you and what went on in the army." I said. He smiled and we sat against my head board knowing it was going to be long.

**_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_(-_-)_**

Jay just got done talking about what it was like in the army when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said not thinking about who it could be. Edward opened the door and walked in a little bit.

"What the hell do you want?" Jason asked. He was about to get off the bed and start fighting him.

"Jay, come down. You don't want to fight him, trust me. Wait outside and I'll have Edward get you when we're done." I said. I looked and me and took a deep breath.

"If anything happens, yell and I'll come running in faster than a chicken with his head cut off." I smiled. He had the weirdest saying I have ever heard. He walked out and closed the door behind me.

"What _do_ you want Edward?" I said getting up and walking over to my bathroom. He followed me and leaned against the door frame.'

"We need to talk."

"_We_ don't need to do anything. You did what you did and now you have to deal to it." It wasn't till now that I realized that Jay turned on my radio.

"Bella, this happened a long time ago."

"Edward, you could have told me that you were married and that the divorce would be final in a few weeks to a month. We wouldn't be dealing with this now." I said taking off my make up. I haven't changed since the funeral. I really didn't care to stay in my fighting clothes.

"I didn't know that she signed the papers already. I promise you that I signed the papers before I asked you to marry me." He said.

"Edward, how am I suppose to believe you if you lied to me? What did you want them to be signed and you a free guy to marry before we did any planning for our own wedding? It doesn't work like that." I said throwing the face wash thing away. I went to the shower and got my soap and a wash cloth to clean my face.

"I knew we weren't going to do anything until everything was okay with you and you had the time. I wasn't going to tell you because there was no point to." He said. I could tell he was being serious.

"Edward, it doesn't work like that. I may never be free. I don't have days where I can call into the office and tell them I can't make it because I'm sick or I'm getting married or any of that. You still should have told me. Look at me. I'm an assassin and I still told you. I thought it would be better to not tell you but you and I have this relationship and I knew lying was wrong." I said turning on my faucet water and scrubbing my face. With in seconds my face was full of bubbles.

"I thought it would have been done and I wouldn't have to worry about it. Emmett said it was the better thing to do and it would stop this. I was stupid for listening to him and you have no clue how much I regret this." He said. I rinsed my face and just noticed that Jay had turned on radio.

"It was very stupid for you to listen to him. I brought you into my house thinking that all the lying would stop. I guess I was wrong about that. But I'm not saying you have to leave. The wing you and your family are living in is your "house" with everything it has here just not as much. This wing is my house and the same for the pack at this moment. I don't know if I should tell you to leave and get out of my house or to tell you I have to think and I just need time. I do know this that I do need to think and I can't do that with you here." I listened into the music and smiled.

"But Bella-" I cut him off by turning up the music.

_"Cheater cheater where'd you meet her down at Ernie's bar?  
Did she smile your way twirl her hair and say, how cute dimples are?  
Did she use that line 'your place or mine' while you danced with her real slow?  
tell me cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash ho_

_Liar liar did you buy her whiskey all night long?  
Did you hide your ring in the pocket of your jeans or did you just keep it on  
When the deed was done an you had your fun did you think i wouldn't know?  
tell me cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash ho_

_Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't never met  
But to lay your hands on a married man's bout as low as a gal can get  
Hey I wish her well and she rots in hell and you can tell her I said so  
Cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash ho_

_Loser loser hope you love her cause your stuck with her now  
Take your sorry butt load up all your stuff and get the hell out of my house  
but I just wish you'd tell me this one thing before you go  
Tell me cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash ho._

_Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't never met  
But to lay your hands on a married man's bout as low as a gal can get  
Hey I wish her well and she rots in hell and you can tell her I said so  
Cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash ho_

_Yeah I wish you tell me this one thing before you go,  
tell me cheater, cheater where'd you meet that low down uptown,  
slept with every guy around, pressed on eyelash, no good white trash ho" _He was shocked that I just called Tanya a no good white trash ho. I think its the only song that has the word 'ho' in it. The next song that came on, I knew he was going to sing it and I know I'm going to cry. I hate when that happens. His ears perked up and listened in on the music too.

_"Right here waiting staying  
Strong come and fall into me_

_You say you've turned it off  
Hid your heart up on a shelf  
Scared of what it might cost  
To take it off for someone else  
'Cause lovin him you lost  
Too much of yourself  
Baby can't you see that he's not me and..._I was totally right about the crying thing. By the end of the song I had tears coming down my eyes in rivers. There was no way I could stop them now. Edward help out his arms and I ran into them, clutching his shirt.

I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open  
And will always be  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me

I'll follow any road anywhere to get to you  
I'll open up my soul  
If that's what you need me to do  
But now baby it's your move  
All you've got to do  
Is believe in love, just believe in us now...

I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open  
And will always be  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me

Just believe in love  
Just believe in us  
Baby....

I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open  
And will always be  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me

Come and fall into me  
Baby fall into me"

"Oh Edward...I'm so sorry!" I said bawling into his chest.

"No Bella, I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" He asked me.

"I don't know."

"I do. Tomorrow night you, me, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are going out for a night out in town. We are going to have fun and you are going to have your first day off in years." I looked up at him and smiled.

"That sounds really great."

**Okay so I know that took forever to get up and I'm terribly sorry. I will get the next chapter up faster.  
Songs: Cheater Cheater by: Joey + Rory and  
****Fall into Me by: Emerson Drive  
**


	15. A night on the town

**The Darkest day  
"A night on the town****"  
Chapter Fourteen**

ENJOY!!

**--Ohhh! I bet you hate me now!!!!!! It will explain everything in this chapter! Promise! Sorry for the wait. I've been caught up doing a few things and I will try to write faster. I HAVE PICTURES OF THE DRESSES ON MY PROFILE!--**

_"No Bella, I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" He asked me._

_"I don't know."_

_"I do. Tomorrow night you, me, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are going out for a night out in town. We are going to have fun and you are going to have your first day off in years." I looked up at him and smiled._

_"That sounds really great."_

The next day I was woken up by a scream. I thought it was Alice until this particular person started cussing in French. It was Jason. Whoopee-freaking-do!

"Que diable avez-vous penser?"I heard him yell. **What the hell were you thinking?**I have to say, I'm happy dad taught me the different language otherwise I would have been clueless.

"De quoi parlez-vous?" I asked sitting up squinting at him. **What are you talking about? **He just glared at me.

"Почему, черт Делали ли Вы в курсе, что Эдуард мудак?" Great. **Why the hell did you make a date with that asshole Edward? **He just had to switch languages.

"Великий переключения языков на меня. Как ад Вы знаете о дате?" **Great, switch languages on me. How the hell did you know about the date (N.A./ They went to French to Russian. They will do that time and time again.)  
**

"Я был вне вашей двери." **I was outside your door. **Now it was my turn to switch languages on him. Time to bring in some Filipino.

"Ikaw ay eavesdropping muli, ay hindi sa iyo?" **You were eavesdropping again, weren't you? **He didn't say anything and that gave me my answer. Let's just say, I was pissed. I threw my covers off, stood up and started truly yelling at him.

"Mapapahamak ang mga ito ng Diyos Jason, Akala ko ako na sinasabi sa iyo na itigil na. Ilang beses ko bang sabihin sa iyo?" **God damn it Jason, I thought I told you to stop doing that. How many times do I have to tell you? **I yelled at him placing my hands on my hips like a mother.

"Е извинете ме за гледане на бебето на сестра ми. Той те нарани и как разбра, че той няма да го направиш отново?" **Well excuse me for watching over my baby sister. He hurt you and how do you know that he won't do it again? **Great he switched to Bulgarian. I've about had enough of the switches of languages. How about we stick to one?!

"Hindi, kami ay tapos na swtiching wika. Kami ay malagkit sa Filipino at na ang pangwakas na. Jay, ako ay maaaring tumagal ng pag-aalaga ng aking sarili. Ako ay kagagawan ito para sa isang tahimik na habang thank you very much." **No,we're done switching languages. We are sticking to Filipino and that's final. Jay, I can take care of my self. I've been doing it for quiet a while thank you very much. **He just stared at me. I think it's about time we started talking English instead of Russian, Filipino, Bulgarian, and French.

"Jay, I know you want to protect me, but, I've been protecting myself for a number of years now. I know what to do if Edward hurts me again. I _am_ going to go out tonight whether you like it or not. I swear if you do anything to follow me, even through a computer, you won't like it." I said.

"Bells, I just don't want you to get hurt again. I'm tired of seeing you in pain. I don't know how long I've been hiding in this house. I've watched everything he has done to you. You don't deserve to get hurt again." He said, his face softening.

"If what you just said is true, then you should see how happy he makes me. I promise you I know what to do if he hurts me again. You need to trust me on this." I said dropping my hands from my waist.

"Okay, fine, but, if he hurts you, I'm hurting back." I just rolled my eyes and he wrapped me in a hug.

"Да, кстати, русский язык лучше, чем филиппинских" Jay said in Russian. **Oh by the way, Russian is better than Filipino.**

"Oh, ikaw ay kaya mali." I replied in Filipino. **Oh, you so wrong. **We just laughed a bit and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Jay asked letting go and keeping an arm wrapped around me.

"You know I'm not too..." My stomach gave me away as it started to growl. "....okay, yes I am." I said laughing. He laughed too and we headed for the door. He opened it and Edward was standing in front of it.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." He said stepping to the side. We walked through and I stopped.

"Edward, did you need something?" I asked. Jay let go of me and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Actually yes, but if you have something planned I can wait till later." He said heading back to his "house."

"Jay, I'll meet you in the kitchen." Jay nodded and started walking toward the kitchen.

"Edward what did you want?" I asked sticking my hands in my pockets.

"I...were you and Jay arguing in four different languages?" He asked stunned.

"Yes we were actually. That's the thing about Charlie, he made us super bilingual and it comes in handy when I have an international job to do." I said smiling.

"Oh; well I wanted to tell you that Alice will come and help you get ready around four. We leave at six." He said backing up.

"Okay, I'll see you then." I turned around and headed toward the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen, I saw that my kitchen had been covered in flour. Jay had flour all over himself, all over my counters, my appliances, my floor, and some how it got on the ceiling. _How'd he swing the that?_

"What the hell did you do to my kitchen?" I asked looking shocked. My hands moved to my hips. I have a feeling its not going to be the last time I do that.

"Well...I...you see...I was trying to make breakfast and had a little accident." Jay said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and looking at the floor.

"A little is an understatement. What were you trying to make? Me mad before my date and have me clean it up?!" I asked walking over to Jay.

"Well no, even though that's a good idea, but no; I was trying to make pancakes and I sneezed like five times before I noticed that the flour was everywhere." Walking over to the cabinet, while he talked to me, he got out the broom.

"Let me cook when we get this cleaned up." I stuck my hand out he passed me a broom. I took a step and hit a slippery part. Guess what happened next? Yup! I fell flat on my ass and landed with a _poof _of flour. Jason turned around hearing my crash and busted out laughing. I glared at him but as the flour kept falling down, I couldn't help but laugh too. The next thing I know there are several feet running into my kitchen. It was the whole pack and the Cullen's. Jay and I stopped laughing and just stared at them. It took them a while to realize what happened. It wasn't till Emmett started laughing at me that they all realized that I was fine. Jake and the pack were the next ones to start laughing and Jay and I couldn't help to laugh even more than before. I heard the nice angelic laugh of the Cullen's and I stood up trying to get the flour off of me.

"Oh that was better the second time!" Alice said in between fits of laughter. **(Eyeliner-Vampire just made me crack up. She wrote the wrong title for a book she's writing and she totally screwed up her page. It's ha-lar-ious! She's crying and she's going to make me cry for how much I'm laughing!!!! LMFAO!!!!! She's going to make me pee my pants!) **I swear people in China could hear Emmett and the Pack laughing. They were loud, I could hear them echoing through the house.

"Oh my god...you guys should see yourselves...you two look black nigga's **(No Offense to any black that people that are reading this. Bella and Jay are just reallly really tan. So yeah, sorry if you took that offensively!)** that fell in a pot of flour." I couldn't help but to laugh even harder. I was bending over the side of the counter, grabbing my sides. I could hear everyone boom out laughter. Jason was grabbing both of his sides and was leaning backwards. I fell backwards and another wave of flour came pouring over me. I started laughing even harder and felt a really hard bang on the floor. The pack and Emmett had just fallen to the floor. I laughed harder and my rib cage was starting to hurt.

"Now... _that _was funny to see a second time." Alice said, surprisingly she managed to get it out in one breath. We laughed some more and I finally got off the floor trying to stand. Jay was still leaning against the island trying to gain back his breath. I took a few deep breaths and looked at Jason. I started to snort a bit and laughed out loud, he really did look like a nigga who fell in a pot of flour.

"Okay, okay, why don't we clean this up and I will fix a really nice, big breakfast for all of you guys." I said taking deep breaths finally calming down.

"Hell yeah" and "I'm down with that" and last but not least "We would love to help and clean" was bombarded at me. Of course the Pack wanted food (and Emmett, even though he doesn't eat) and the Cullen's volunteered to help clean. Edward, Alice, and Jasper stayed to help clean while the Pack, Rosalie and Emmett went off to do something else. I had a feeling Rose was going to do something with a mirror, Emmett was probably going to play video games, and as I could hear, the Pack went off to go Horse play in the ocean.

We handed them cleaning supplies and not too long after we started Esme walked past seeing the mess that we were cleaning up.

"What happened in here?" She asked wide eyed and hands on her waist.

"To make long story short..." I said stopping for a second.

"Too late..." I shot him a small glare and continued what I was saying.

"Jay tried to make breakfast and he sneezed getting flour everywhere and well after we clean up I'm going to fix breakfast for everyone." I said glancing a small glare back at Jay and looking at Esme.

"Well let me help." She walked over to the sink, grabbed a wash cloth getting it wet, and got up on the counters to work on the ceiling. I stared at her for a moment and went back to sweeping up the flour on the floor. I still was covered in it so it really didn't help the fact that Jay and I would get it all the way over to our room.

Within half an hour we were done with the whole kitchen. Maybe I should keep them around so they can help with spring cleaning. It took forever to clean this and Charlie was paying a cleaning service to clean the house. It took them a whole week to do that and you can't sleep in the house. I know I've tried to and I wound up sleeping on the beach in a tent. As much fun as that was, the pain that I had in my back was so not worth it. I think Charlie spent a thousand or more dollars with a Cariprator for my back.

"Well I'm going to get started on cooking. It should be ready in about half an hour, so go ahead and get cleaned up." I said getting out butter and milk from the fridge, sugar, more flour, chocolate chips, and vanilla from the cupboard.

"I want to help." Esme said getting out a few pans.

"Esme, you helped us clean, you don't need to help with this. I can do it thank you though." I said getting out the mixing bowl.

"But I _want_ to. Bella, don't argue and let me help." She said sternly. I looked at her and over to Edward. He just shook his head yes and I sighed.

"Alright you can help." I walked out to the window and opened it. "I want you showered and dressed by the time breakfast is ready, you have half an hour tops." I shouted and Billy shook his head.

"I'll pass on the message." I heard Billy reply. I closed the window and turned back to what we were making.

"What are we going to start on first?" Esme asked getting the eggs out.

"Let's start with the batter for pancakes and french toast. I'll get things out for my mothers home made gravy and we'll make biscuits and gravy then some eggs. Do you think that's enough?" I asked looking back at Esme. She had her mouth open as she watched me pull things from the fridge and cupboard.

"I think..." She started mixing the ingrediants for pancakes and french toast. I got out saguage. The big pan was above the stove and I couldn't reach it. I opened them and tried to stretch when a white, slightly shimmering, big, hard as stone was above my head. I looked up and Edward was getting down the pan. He was freshly showered and smelled wonderful.

"That was fast." I said turning on a burner as he opened the sausage. I placed a little bit of oil in the pan and let it heat up.

"Well we shower fast." He grabbed the pancake mixture from Esme and started placing them on the pan.

"I guess so. The gravy is going to take a while so when you're done with the french toast and pancakes, let's put them in the oven and let them stay warm." They nodded and went back to what they were doing. I placed the sausage in the pan and let it cook, chopping into to smaller pieces. **(I don't want to put the whole thing of making the home made of buisuts of gravy. It is a family recipe and its really long so I'm skipping time. :])**

Everything was pretty much done and there was nothing I could do. Edward knew what to do with the biscuits and Esme had everything under control.

"Dont forget-" I started.

"I know Bella, go take a shower. You're covered in four and the cook can't be late for her own dinner." Edward smiled as he pushed me out of the kitchen. I sighed and walked to my room.

I turned on the hot water and stripped out of my clothes. I watched the flour run down the drain as it released from my body. I closed my eyes leaning against the wall. Today and tonight was going to be very tiring and with my luck I will have a mission later too. Ugh, I hate this sometimes. I washed my hair and stepped out of the shower. I got dressed in jeans and a tank top. Brushing my hair, I threw my hair into a clip letting it hang around. I walked out to the smell of wonderful food. I have to say, by the smell of it, they did pretty good.

I walked into the kitchen only to find Edward and Jake yelling at each other. No one else was in the room and I wondered how no one could hear this. I saw them lundge at each other and I took action. I somehow, _with out falling_, jumped onto the counter that was at waist level, pulled two knives from the knife rack and threw them at each one of them.

At that moment, Jason walked in to see the whole thing.

* * *

**Jason's P.O.V.**

I walked into the kitchen to see Bella on the counter, her pulling out two extremely long knives, and throw them at Edward and Jake. My eyes widened in surprise to see Bella throw them. Reluctantly, Jake and Edward hit the wall, hanging there by the knife in their clothes.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" I yelled, my arms crossing. Edward and Jake looked at me in shock. Bella continued to glare at them. I now know why Charlie put her through the training. I think he should have skipped the knife lesson.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked her. She refused to look at me. She was breathing hard and her shoulders were bouncing, along with her chest in pure anger.

"Je suis las de ces combats les uns avec les autres**." I'm tired of them fighting with each other**. Bella replied in french. I looked at Edward and he was looking down. Jake looked clueless and to tell you honestly he was.

"Et vous avez eu à lancer des couteaux sur eux pourquoi?" **And you had to throw the knives at them why?** I asked. She still wasn't looking at me.

"Encore une fois, je suis fatigué de ces combats tout le temps. Peut-être pour une fois, ils pourraient savoir comment se passer avant de me botter les deux dans ma maison." **Yet again, I'm tired of them fighting all the time. Maybe for once they could figure out how to get along before I kick _both_ of them out of my house. **Edward looked up at her shocked. She continued to glare at them.

"Anyone want to fill me in here?" Jake asked looking back and forth between all of us.

"She's tired of you guys fighting and if you don't stop she will kick you out of her house for good." I said looking over at Jake. He said oh making his mouth like an 'O'. Bella turned her glare to me.

"Vous n'êtes pas supposé parler avec eux!" She practically yelled at me. **You aren't suppose to talk to them. **

"Eh bien excusez-moi" I replied. **Well pardon me. **

"Obtenez-moi de là et nous travaillons en ce sens." **Get me down from here and we can talk. **Edward said. I looked over at him shocked. I didn't know he was bilingual.

"Stay out of it Edward!" Bella yelled at him. Jake started to laugh and I just looked at him. He shut up really fast.

"Edward does make a point. Get them down and we can talk." She turned her glare back to me. I returned it back.

"Get. Them. Down." I said sternly. Her eyes got wide and so did everyone elses. She glared at me again and when I offered her a hand, she slapped it away and jumped off the counter. Walking over to them, she pulled rather nice knives out of their clothes and walked over putting them away.

"Now, what happened?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"See here's the thing Jason, they don't ever have a good reason for why they fight, they just do. I don't care why they fought today; they aren't going to ruin the night for me. Let's sit down and eat." She walked over to the head of the table and sat down. Soon all of the Cullen's came walking in, taking a seat, and the same with the pack. I sat at the head of the table across from her and she just stared at me...well really glared at me.

"Let's say grace." She held out her hands and everyone took each others hands. "Edwards will you do the honors?" He nodded as he took her hand and Alice's as we bowed our heads.

"We thank you lord for this wonderful food we are about to eat. Please watch over everyone here at this table and the ones we love. I know we are being watched over and this is for you MR. and Mrs Swan. Amen." Edward finished.

"Amen." There was a unison going around the table. We began to pass the food around and soon everyone was eating and laughing at memories like it was Christmas dinner.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V. **

_(3:30 p.m. after brunch was cleaned up.)_

I walked into my bathroom and ran the hot water. Alice and Rosalie are supposed to help me get ready in half an hour so I might as well just get in the shower. I stripped down and enjoyed the feeling of hot water run down my skin as I got in. I don't care how many times I take a shower or when, hot water running down my body is amazing. I looked up at the water and let it splatter my face. The steam filled the bathroom and I started to clear my head with all the worries that I had so I could enjoy this night. I wanted Jake and Edward to get along, I wanted Jay to like Edward so _maybe_ our relationship could patch up and we could try to start where we ended off, and I wanted to make sure Jay was okay. I don't know why but I have a feeling that something is going to go wrong and he's going to get hurt.

Believe it or not, I was thinking of all of this and I was now walking out of the shower, the steam still filled in the bathroom.

"Why do I get the feeling that someone is in here?!" I asked looking over to my counter to see to very white figures standing there. I could faintly hear them speaking and for some odd, and very strange reason, I could see their teeth shinnying at me. This. Wasn't. Weird. At. All.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." I heard an Angelic voice say. "What are we going to do with you?!"

"We could always play barbie doll with her." The steam started to fade away and Alice and Rose came into view.

"No. I refuse to have you guys use me as your own personal barbie doll." I said crossing my arms.

"Fine, we'll make you a deal...pick out what you want to wear and Rose and I will decided if we like it or not. If we do, you can do whatever you want with yourself but if we don't....we get to dress you up." Her smile was a wicked evil one.

"You wont like anything I pick out so what's the point of that?!" I asked. I was mentally kicking myself in the ass for agreeing to them helping me get ready.

"Exactly. So let us help you get ready and we don't want to use heavy forces Bella." Rose said.

"Heavy forces?!" I really shouldn't have asked that. They both looked at each other and smiled even bigger. Before I could react there were hard, iron, cold hands on my arms pulling me back at a speed I will never be used to.

"God Dammit Emmett and Jasper! Let me go!" I yelled at them. Oh they let me go but hard into a chair and tied me to it. "Did you forget I was an assassin and can get out of anything?!" I asked trying to find them. Not too long after that, the steam lifted (rather quickly) and Rose and Alice were standing in front of me.

"Rose what should we do with her?!" Alice asked. That smile was still on her face and for once in my life I was scared of her. Was that bad?!

"I'm thinking something sexy like red." Rose said with, of course, the same smile.

"I have to like it if I have to be your barbie doll." They completely ignored what I said.

"What about black?! Edward is always commenting on how _hot_ she looks in her uniform." I had to blush to that. That is one thing I didn't know about Edward.

"Oh! I have it! You remember that one shirt that she wore that one day and Edward almost fell head over heels for?!" Alice asked completely excited about it. Was I the only one who was clueless?!

"Oh! That will be perfect." I guess so because Rose knew exactly what she was talking about.

"It's in her closet in the way back. It shouldn't be that hard to find." Rose disappeared and Alice was smiling sweetly for once in the past ten minutes. "Bella, I know you will love what we're picking out for you. Will you promise to be good and let us work our magic?!" She asked. I took a deep breath and looked at her. She always knew what Edward liked the most so how could I disagree.

"Only if you swear Edward will like it!" She smiled and jumped in the air with a little 'yay'. She untied me and I stood up.

"I knew you would like it!" I smiled at the dress that Rose brought out and she was right, I did love it and I could even tell Edward was going to like it.

_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_

The dress was amazing on me surprisingly. I knew that Alice had picked out the best dress I could wear. Except for the fact that it was a bit formal. It really got me wondering what we were going to be doing.

"Alice, you were right, I love it and I can tell that Edward will love it too!" She smiled at me as she walked over to my mirror and placed her earrings on. They finished with me and gotten ready with in like 20 minutes which was surprisingly fast for them. We all know how much they love to take forever just to get ready.

I was standing in front of my bed looking at some things like photos and weapons and just things like that. Someone knocked on my door and I started to head over but Alice ran out, grabbed my robe, placed it on, and answered the door.

"Are you guys ready yet?" I could hear Emmett perfectly.

"Almost. We need like five more minutes. Go wait down stairs by the door and we'll meet you there." I heard him sigh and start to walk away. Alice closed the door and headed back placing my robe back on my bed and proceeding to the bathroom. What was taking them so long?!

I walked into the bathroom and regretted it. Rose was holding up a black, lacy, _see_ _through_, night gown.

"No," I said. I already know what they were trying to do. "I will _not_ wear that tonight."

"Why not?! Edward will love it." Alice said whining.

"No! I refuse to sleep with Edward!" I so wanted to yell at them.

"Bella, it's bound to happen some time. Why not tonight?!" Rose said holding it down.

"I don't want to! I'm not sleeping with Edward so you can drop it now." I was really upset about this. It's like they were expecting me to do this.

"You're going to get married to him." Alice said. There was no point in arguing back...at least with her.

"Last I checked, we aren't engaged or getting married any time soon." I said crossing my arms. Alice rolled her eyes and took the gown from Rose. She ran into my closet and placed it back where ever she found it.

"Fine. Let's go." Rose's dress, black and white with red and black roses on it, swung past me as she walked around me. Alice followed her with her dress (red, acsented her chest nicely, and straight down) did the same. Her dress looked really good on her. I looked one last time in the mirror and smiled at my dress. It was white with light blue flowers going down it. It hug just below my chest and fanned out from there. Edward really was going to like it.

The only thing I heard walking to meet them was our heels on the tile floor. We came into view and every guy was in a tux. This was quite wierd. I have no idea what we're doing and I have a feeling it's going to be expensive.

They were all looking at the floor or making sure they looked good; when they heard us, their heads snapped up. Emmett and Jasper smiled as Rose and Alice decended down the stairs but Edward just stared at me with his mouth open. Is that good or bad?! I got to him and he still was staring at me.

"Is everything alright Edward?" I asked. If he didn't like this I wasn't going.

"You look..." I looked down afraid of his answer. He lifted my face to make eye contact with me. "...beautiful." I smiled and I could feel myself blush. I could also feel the five pounds of make up on my face. That was really weird.

"You don't look too bad yourself." He smiled and stuck his arm out. I took it and we started to walk out of the house. Before I had a word in it we were taking the truck and I guess we had to seeing as how all the car's couldn't hold us. Edward insisted on driving and I didn't like that at all.

"Where are we going?" I asked after about five minutes of being in the truck.

"We, Bella, are going ballroom dancing." Edward smiled as he said this. My eyes got big at the thought of me waltzing. Everyone laughed at my facial expression.


	16. The Night I Ballroom Danced

**The Darkest day  
****"The Day I Ballroom Danced"  
Chapter Fifteen**

ENJOY!!

**--Sorry for the long waits on the chapters. My computer has been down FOREVER!!! I'll try to update faster.--**

_"We, Bella, are going ballroom dancing." Edward smiled as he said this. My eyes got big at the thought of me waltzing. Everyone laughed at my facial expression._

I couldn't believe that I, Isabella Marie Swan, is going ballroom dancing. Everyone knows I'm not the most graceful person in the world even though I am an assassin. I swear I'm the clumsiest assassin there is but hey, I get the job done and I'm the best there is.

"Why?! Everyone know's I don't dance." I said practically yelling at them.

"Bella will you relax? It's not like we're putting you in a competition and you have to win first prize in front of several judges and several people." Alice said taking my hand. Why was she doing that? It's not like I could....hey that would be a good idea. I could somehow jump out...of...the...oh! I got why she had a hold of me.

"Alice I hate you. You knew my plan before I did." I was practically glaring at her.

"I'm sorry Bella but you aren't going anywhere. Believe it or not, you may find that you actually like doing this." She said ignoring my glares. Curse her for being able to do that.

"Alice, I can't dance. Get that in your head before I some how get out of this truck and run back to the house." I said trying to move over her. She grabbed me and stuck me back in my seat.

"Push it Alice." Edward said. She opened the glove compartment and pushed the button. Within five seconds the truck went from 60 to 85 and over. I. Hate. Them. They got me to show them the button to make the car by faster and they were using it against me. They were those smart, pain in the butt, relatives that no one wanted be related to or by.

"I hope you know I really, really, really, really hate you right now. Both of you." I said sitting back down and glaring out the window. My arms were crossed and I could feel my jaw tense. Edward just smiled and Alice rolled her eyes. I refuse to talk to them the whole way there and the whole way back. Hell I don't even know if I'm going to dance with him or just sit here in the truck waiting for it to be over.

"Bella, you really will love this." Alice said all confident like always.

"I'm not talking to you so don't talk to me." I said through clenched teeth.

"Bella, you'll get over it and have a nice time tonight." I could hear the sternness in her voice. I didn't have to look at her to know she was glaring at me. "I _know _you will and you can't change that." I have to say I really do hate her. Truthfully I did want to go to see what it was like but they could've told me. 'Course it wouldn't have mattered because I wouldn't have agreed to it.

I felt myself go calm and I started glaring harder as Jasper tried to calm me down.

"Jasper could you not, I rather just sit here and sulk." I said not looking back at him.

"Sorry Bella." He said. Emmett and Rose started to laugh. I guess something was funny and I just missed the memo.

"J'espère que vous allez mourir en enfer" I said in French. **I hope you go die in hell. **Edward's head snapped to me and he had an angry look on his face.

"Prendre en arrière et dire que vous êtes désolé" He replied in French. I forgot he was bilingual too. **Take it back and say you're sorry. **

"Het was niet gericht op iemand" I replied in Dutch. **It wasn't directed to anyone**.

"Hindi ko pag-aalaga Bella, dalhin ito sa ngayon." Great. Now we're speaking filipino. **I dont care Bella, take it back.**

"Paano ako pagpunta sa kumuha something likod kung ito ay hindi itutungo sa isang tao?" **How am I going to take it back if it wasn't directed at someone? **

"Alam ninyo kung ano ang tingin namin, kumuha ito." He was really angry. **You know how we think, take it back. **

"Edward, kumuha ito sa pamamagitan ng makapal na bungo, ito ay hindi itutungo sa kahit sino." **Edward, get it through that thick skull, it wasn't directed at anyone. **

"Hindi mahalaga Bella. Ikaw ay hindi dapat magkaroon ng sinabi na at alam mo ito." **It doesn't matter Bella. You shouldn't have said it and you know it.**

"I'm sorry Edward. Happy?!" I asked glaring at him. He paused for a moment and just continued to look at me. I looked back; I don't think it showed that I was actually sorry though because Edward sighed and just turned back to the road.

"Yeah, whatever." I could hear the disappointment in his voice. Great. Now he made me feel bad.

I heard laughing coming from behind us. Why were they laughing?! I couldn't find anything funny in what happened.

"What are you guys laughing at?!" I could see out of the corner of my eye that Alice was trying not to laugh too.

"Its...nothing!" They said through snickers. I looked behind me to see Emmett holding on to his phone.

"What is it?!" All of a sudden Alice cracks up. I looked at her strange and apparently I'm the only one. Edward even has a sort of amused look on his face.

"It's nothing Bella, I swear." Edward said trying not to smile.

"Shut up Edward, I know there is something." I look behind me to see Emmett and Jasper are listening to something on Emmett's phone. "What is that?!" Before they could do anything, I snatched the phone out of their hands, pulling out the head phones in the mean time. An argument started playing and I looked back at them with an "explain now" look on my face.

"Let me see the phone." I handed it back to Emmett and he started it over. Soon the argument was started over and I could tell it was in a different language.

"What is that?!"

"Have you ever listened to an argument in like five different languages?!" Jasper said.

"No..."

"Well listen. This is Edward and you." I listened and as the argument progressed I realized how funny we really did sound. I started laughing and soon everyone was laughing in the whole truck.

"Okay, yeah that is funny!" I turned back around in my seat and looked out the front window. I wasn't paying attention to anything and I before I noticed it, Edward slipped his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. I looked down and closed my eyes trying not to smile and blush. I could see that he was smiling and that Alice was too. The smile slowly spread across my lips and I squeezed his hand and loosened it. We sat like that for the rest of the trip into town. I really wasn't surprised that Edward could drive like that.

_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-

We arrived in down town L.A. by seven thirty and I could tell we were headed straight for the biggest hotel, and most expensive hotel, in L.A. We parked in the parking garage and headed into the hotel and into their ballroom. I could hear the music playing as soon as we walked in the door. The quick deep breaths I took and Edward's hand in mine helped me calm down. There was a desk in front of the room and Edward handed the lady six tickets. Walking in, I couldn't help but look around; the lights were dimmed, there were people waltzing, ballons, and everything seemed to scream ballroom dance.

Emmett and Rosalie headed out to the dance floor and I just had to see how graceful Emmett would be ballroom dancing. To ruin my mood, he was excellent. He didn't step on Rose's foot once and they seemed to float and glade across the dance floor. Next Jasper and Alice went out. I knew for a fact that they were going to look amazing and I was right. The way they looked and danced made me wish that I grew up in their time period to see how it looked when it was the _only_ way you danced. Looking at them now; it was like I could see them doing that. Their glow and the way they moved showed they knew what they were doing and that they were in love.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked in my ear. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He held out his and and I took it. Leading me to the dance floor, Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett all had different facial expressions. There was excitement in seeing me dance from Rose, a look of "you'll do great" from Jasper as he helped me stay calm, a look of pure happiness from Alice, and a look for excitement to see if I would fall or screw up from Emmett. Of course.

Edward slowly started to waltz and guess the only thing I could really do is just let him drag me across the dance floor as I tried not to lose my footing. Song after song Edward danced with me. We went through waltz after waltz and did all forms of dancing that you would usually see in a ballroom.

The faces around me just sped past as Edward spun me, dipped me, and we waltz. I could sense that Jasper had stopped helping me try to stay calm and that Emmett was shocked to see that I didn't fall flat on my face. It's amazing what you can do to shock your family.

"Bella, would you like to sit for a bit? Your feet must be killing you in those heels and from dancing for three hours." Edward said as we stopped and applauded one of the songs. The fact that he just said that we were dancing for three hours made the pain I was feeling register in my head.

"Sure Edward," I said as I headed over to the tables with Edward right behind me. Alice and Jasper were sitting at one of the tables that held six. Just perfect for our group. Alice smiled as she saw us coming over.

"Hey Bella, Edward." I smiled back at her as Edward pulled out my chair and I sat down in it. He sat next to me and started chatting away with Jasper.

"Oh my god, Bella, you were so good. You looked amazing and you look even better in that dress." Alice said smiling even bigger. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Thank you Alice, for everything. For the dress, for making sure I wouldn't jump out of the truck...thank you." I said. She placed her hand on mine and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Bella, you know that you can always come to me or Rose for help." I smiled and squeezed her hand back. "Okay, now enough gushy-ness. Let's really get down to business." My smile wavered as I began to fear whatever _business_ was.

"Alice, where are you going with this?"

"You and Edward." Her smile could've been pure evil or pure happiness. I couldn't tell. It was too creepy.

"What about us Alice?"

"I have to ask, do you ever plan on being engaged to him again?" I sighed. I had a feeling this was going to come up at some point.

"Alice, I really don't know. It's really hard to think about being engaged to him after what happened. He was married as he asked me to marry him. _Married_, Alice. It's really hard to get over that."

"Why though Bella? He would be married to you. How is that different?"

"He didn't tell me he was married already and I can't be with a guy that is dishonest to me when I've told him the darkest and deepest secret I have."

"Okay I get what you're going at with that. But is there any way that he could make you see that he won't ever hurt you again and that you can trust him?"

"I really don't know Alice. It's going to take a long time for me to trust him. I can't just start to trust him willy-nilly."

"But, why Bella?"

"Because, Alice, I lo--" I was cut off with what I was about to say by a crash and people screaming. Looking to the front entrance I saw the door break down and people with guns start to barge into the room. And they had hostages. Oh shit.

**--I'm sorry for the long wait. My computer was crashed FOREVER and I couldn't get to a computer to update. I'll try to update faster. I'm soooo sorry.--**


End file.
